Secret Desires
by Fantasist-94
Summary: Quinn and Santana show their true desires at Rachel's house party. But will they be too freaked out by this sudden change or will they give in to temptation and allow a loving relationship to blossom? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've written a story to express my love for Santana and Quinn. They are my two favourite characters who I feel have a lot of chemistry- good and bad, and needs to be expanded on. I've got a story from start to finish in my head that is sexy, romantic and a bit angsty at times too. I hope to update this as regularly as possible and your reviews would mean a lot to me. I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. **

"Hold up… Dwarf is having a party?" said a disbelieving Santana. Quinn shut her locker and turned to face her.

"A gathering of just the Glee Club- minus obviously." added Quinn before re-doing her ponytail. Santana watched in awe as the beautiful, angelic girl ran her fingers through her hair. _She really is flawless_, thought Santana. She quickly snapped out of it.

"A little birdie tells me that Midget has never had a drink before," smirked Santana. "So either this party is going to suck or we bring our own liquor and get her so totally wasted that she'll let us do what we want." Quinn stared back suspiciously at Santana with her eyes like slits.

"You want to get Rachel drunk so we can take advantage of her free house? Wow, you've reached a whole new level of evil, Satan." laughed Quinn.

"Listen, Preggers. You can doubt my methods all you want but you'll soon see that my way is the only way. I'll pick you up at 8 tonight and we'll get my plan into motion." added Santana before strolling off down the hall. Quinn watched the Latina feistily strut into her next class with a big grin on her face. _This girl will be the death of me_, she thought to herself as her stomach flipped over at the thought of spending the whole night with her best friend. _Should I really be this excited?_

Santana sat in Spanish musing over the possibilities tonight could bring. Alcohol, good music and a free house was the only combination that could help Santana get over Brittany choosing Wheels over her. Spending the night with Quinn Fabray could really get her mind off things. Santana had always admired her and looked up to her. Despite being as seen as strong-minded and feisty, Santana had always had a soft spot for Quinn. Before Brittany came along, she found herself thinking about Quinn way more than she should for a 'straight' girl and since being turned down, the admiration for the blonde had come crawling back. _Fabray is everything I want in a girl. I just have to figure out a way to make her see that I'm right for her. It doesn't help that she's so God damn sexy and irresistible._

Quinn was getting increasingly nervous as the time got closer and closer to 8pm. She was just about ready- she was wearing skin tight black jeans with a light blue Grecian style top that made her athletic body look even slimmer. Her hair was loose down her shoulders and was complimented by a set of silver, dangly earrings. She checked herself out in the mirror. _Hmm… Not my normal look but if I want to look good for Santana tonight. Woah, wait. Why does that even matter?_ thought Quinn. Before she could even decipher her recent thoughts, she heard a knock at the door and some muffled laughter which must have been her mum greeting Santana. Quinn took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

"Well I guess we're off now Mom," said Quinn as she grabbed her purse which concealed a liter bottle of vodka inside. "I'll see you tomorrow." Her mum wandered off into the kitchen after warning her about the dangers of alcohol and not to give in to peer pressure. Now the two girls were left alone, Quinn could finally appreciate Santana. _She looks so good, _thought Quinn as she quickly gave Santana a once over. Santana was in tight leather pants with a deep red vest, embellished with a chunky gold necklace and a waist hugging blazer. As Quinn's eyes reached Santana's face, she realised Santana's eyes had not finished searching her body. Quinn cleared her throat which caught Santana's attention. They both blushed.

"Let's go then, Fabray. I'm ready to gets my drunk on."

The car ride to Rachel's house was very short but long enough for the girls so sit in an awkward silence.

"So um… "

"Do you think I look good then?" interrupted Santana- trying to hide a satisfied smirk. Quinn's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, Fabray. I totally caught you checking me out. So, what's your verdict? I look good?" pressed Santana. Quinn was lost for words. She could feel her cheeks burning. _Come on, Quinn! Retaliate!_

"So your eyes were completely stationary were they? Because from what I could see, they were doing a little dance up and down." Santana snorted, trying to hide her embarrassment that she'd been caught out. Before the conversation could get anymore mortifying, they arrived at Rachel's house.

"Let's get this party started then." said Santana as she turned her engine off and got out of the car. Quinn sat for a few moments trying to understand what the last conversation had meant_. I hope she doesn't think I'm into her. I mean… I'm not gay. I don't like girls- especially Santana. Although she does look really hot tonight in those tight… Woah. Stop! _

As the two girls entered Rachel's basement, they were met by Rachel who looked like she had stepped out of the 19th Century in her long sleeved green and white dress. They were handed two drink tokens that allowed them access to wine coolers.

"Dwarf, come and talk to Auntie Santana for a moment," Rachel apprehensively followed her to the corner of the room away from the Glee club and load music. "Look, I didn't come all the way here to have two wine coolers. Hence why I brought some other light refreshments." Santana revealed a bottle of vodka from underneath her clothes.

"How on Earth did you even fit that in there?"

"I figured that Lumps over there was doing the same thing so I gave it a go. It worked for me but sadly for him, I just realised he had man boobs." Rachel sighed.

"I didn't invite you here to insult Finn!"

"Oh please, just look at him! Greenpeace will be here soon to put him back in the sea."

"Santana, I'm not going to let you drink that in my house. My Dad's would go crazy if they found out."

"Loosen up a bit, Midget. Nothing bad will happen. Come on, just try a little bit. I'll mix it in with some soda so you won't even taste it. You'll have loads of fun," Rachel raised an eyebrow before gingerly taking the bottle from Santana's grip. "Good girl. Now go gets your drunk on." Rachel walked off and began to drink. _Mission accomplished. Now good things will start to happen._

As the party went on into the early hours of the morning, karaoke got started. Quinn and Santana were the only two who weren't in the mood to join in so they snuck off into the kitchen. Quinn hoisted herself onto the island and started to laugh to herself.

"What's so funny, Fabray?" asked Santana as she approached the blonde.

"Good work getting Rachel drunk. I've never seen her act like this before. I kind of like it- she's less irritating."

"Tell me about it. My need to go all Lima-Heights on her ass is beginning to wear off. I don't know if it's the alcohol having an effect on me or if I am just starting to enjoy her company." Quinn opened her mouth in mock surprise.

"You like Rachel! I never thought I'd see the day." Santana moved in a bit closer so she was nearly between Quinn's legs.

"Can I tell you a little secret?" asked Santana as she leaned in to whisper in Quinn's ear. Her husky voice sent shivers down Quinn's spine.

"Of course," replied Quinn with a pathetic whisper. Santana smiled to herself- why had Quinn gone all shaky?

"I've never hated her. I've just been threatened by her talent. She's good. But I'm better- I just have to let everyone else see that." The alcohol swimming around Quinn's body had given her enough confidence to flirt_. I don't know why I'm doing this but something is telling me I need to._

"I'm sure you're better at a lot of things, San. You just have to show me." Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Quinn Fabray flirting with her?

"Show you?" Quinn's eyes were burning into Santana's. She swore they had gotten darker. Quinn nodded. With Santana being so close to Quinn, she had begun to feel excited and that soon turned into lust. _I want to touch her._

"You've got a better dress sense- I can clearly see that. These pants totally show off the best aspects of your figure," continued Quinn as she rested her hands on Santana's hips. Santana just watched Quinn's fingers glide softly over her waistband. "And from what I've heard…" Quinn pushed herself off the island so she was standing face to face with Santana. "You're quite the machine in bed." Quinn had finished the sentence by copying Santana and leaning in close to her ear. Santana felt a jolt of electricity as Quinn's lips brushed against her earlobe. She gulped and tried to regain her dominant character.

"Are you seducing me, Quinn Fabray?" questioned Santana and she stepped in so their bodies were nearly touching. Santana had never been so turned on before by verbal foreplay. She wanted Quinn so badly. "Because if you are, it's working." Quinn's tongue slowly ran across her lips, knowing that Santana was watching her every move.

"I don't know what gave you that idea, Lopez. I act like this with everyone." smirked Quinn as she raised one eyebrow_. I love knowing that Santana wants me. This teasing act is really getting me excited. I need her to give in and touch me._

"Bullshit. So do you want me to show you what I do best then? It requires two people though." Quinn once again nodded. Santana moved her hands up to tightly grip Quinn's waist which forced her to intake a sharp breath. Quinn could feel Santana's nails digging into to her sides._ I've never been this turned on before. _

"Show me. I'm begging you." And with those words, Santana knew this was her cue to give in to the teasing and unleash her inner lust. Their lips collided fiercely as their hands ran up and down eachother's bodies. As Santana's tongue gained access into Quinn's mouth, she felt the vibrations of Quinn's moans against her lips.

"You're such a fucking tease, Fabray." mumbled Santana as she started to nibble and suck Quinn's bottom lip. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Her hands roamed around Quinn's body until she found a pathway to her tight abs. She ran her hands gently up and down before digging her nails in and dragging them up and down. All Quinn could do was moan and move her head back with pleasure. Santana glanced at her neck before becoming hungry for the sensitive skin that needed her attention. Without hesitation, Santana's tongue made its way down Quinn's neck where it settled on a patch below her jaw. She nipped and sucked as her nails dug in deeper. She felt ravenous and wanted more. Quinn's arousal was also at an all-time high and she found her hands taking on a life of their own. They slid down to rest on Santana's ass that was tightly wrapped in soft leather. She began to kneed and squeeze.

"Fuck, Quinn." Santana moaned into her neck. "That feels so fucking good." Quinn found herself letting out words that she didn't even know she was capable of saying.

"I want you so bad, Santana. I'm all yours. Do what you want to me." _Am I really saying this? Fuck… Who cares? _Quinn could not even put her thoughts together when Santana's fingers began to make their way up to tease around Quinn's bra.

"You won't regret saying that. You'll soon know what filthy things are swimming around my mind right now," moaned Santana as she moved her lips down to Quinn's collar bone. Her hands were just about to undo Quinn's bra until they heard a door open and then slam shut. They jumped apart with the horror of thinking somebody could have found them like that. Santana sped to the other end of the kitchen faster than a cheetah and began to flatten down her clothes. Quinn did the same. They both stared at the door until Rachel stumbled in.

"I need water! Get me some water! Oh my God, I'm so drunk. GREAT PARTY!" yelled Rachel as the two girls winced at the piercing voice. Quinn was trying to piece together what had just happened. _Me and Santana were getting it on. Shit. And I loved every second of it. It's got to be the alcohol , right? I should leave._ And with that, Quinn walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. She took in her first breath of fresh air in an attempt to eliminate her arousal but it still didn't stop the dirty thoughts on her mind. _What would have happened if we weren't interrupted? Fucking Rachel. I need to go home and sleep. It feels like rush hour in my head. _Quinn didn't live far away, so she stumbled on home. Leaving Santana to look after the very drunk Rachel whilst trying to figure out what the hell just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2! I hope you think it's okay. I really enjoyed writing this one. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. (If I did, this would be what happens ;) )**

Santana lay in her bed with a pounding head from the combination of a hangover and confusion. She replayed last night over and over again in her head but couldn't understand why Quinn had run away. From Santana's point of view, the two girls had been having a lot of fun until they were interrupted. Santana felt herself become aroused as her head re-played Quinn's moans. _I'm sure she was enjoying it. Hell, why wouldn't she? I'm amazing in the sack. But why would she run away from me? It was only Rachel who came in. _Santana grabbed her phone from her bedside table and texted a quick message to Quinn.

**Hey, Q… I'm laying here wondering why the hell you ran away. We were having so much fun ;) S x**

She waited. No reply. Santana went for a shower and got ready for the day ahead to kill some time. She waited anxiously for her phone to vibrate but there was still nothing. She decided to try a different approach.

**Sorry for being so crude in my last txt. I just want to hear from you to know you got home okay. Please call or txt me. S x**

She waited for a reply for hours. By the time her phone buzzed, it was nearly 5:00pm. She let out a disappointed sigh as she read the text.

**Quinn: Yeah, I got home fine. Thanks. Q x**

_Jesus Christ! This text gives me no indication to what she's thinking. I best just leave it and let her come to me. _And so Santana did leave it. For the rest of the weekend, she moped about the house trying to take her mind off it. She watched movies, sang, ate, but nothing managed to erase the party from her mind. Santana was both angry and upset. She liked Quinn. She needed answers.

The next day at school, Santana acted like everything was normal. She compared hangovers with the rest of the glee kids and laughed and joked about how drunk Rachel was. But inside, she didn't care what else went down on that night. As she walked down the hall to her locker, she saw Quinn getting out her Chemistry text book with a distant look on her face.

Quinn slammed her locker shut with frustration. She felt guilty for running away and leaving Santana confused, but angry at herself for giving into her sexual needs. _But Santana is so hot. She does things to me that nobody else can. I really wish I could pluck up the courage to tell her how I really feel. _As Quinn's door closed, it revealed a smirking Latina leaning against the lockers. Quinn swore her heart momentarily stopped beating.

"Hey, Q. You know, you really should be taking Biology instead so you can understand how contraception works. I thought you would have learned from last year," Santana's light hearted yet nasty words were no shock to the beautiful blonde. She normally took them on the chin and retaliated but this time, she didn't know what to say. She'd practically ignored Santana all weekend and tried to pretend that nothing happened but now it all came flooding back to her. _The way she touched me. Those fierce kisses. Her husky voice telling me how much she wants me. _Quinn just stared back at her. Santana continued to smirk. "How are you?"

"Yeah. Um… Fine. Look, I've got to go to class." Quinn began to hastily walk away.

"No sweat, I'm in your class remember? We'll walk together." Quinn gulped and furrowed her eyebrows as the two girls walked down the hall. All Santana was thinking about was how to make this situation less awkward.

"You'll never guess what I just saw in the girls restroom…"

"Santana, I'm sorry." Quinn quickly interrupted her attempt at making conversation. They came to an abrupt halt as the hallway began to empty. "I'm sorry for running away. I just…"

"Just what, Quinn?" snapped Santana. She didn't mean to sound so blunt but she really needed answers. Quinn just looked away and squeezed her eyes together. She was desperately trying to think of a reasonable explanation.

"Look, Q. Don't sweat it. If it's freaked you out or you think it's a mistake then I suggest we just leave it at that. I don't want to get in too deep here." Santana tried to explain her feelings without revealing her soft side to Quinn. She'd rather just end this, whatever 'this' is, sooner rather than later. She had let her guards down once with Brittany which ended with her feeling vulnerable and used and she wasn't going to allow it to happen again- even if it risked her happiness.

"But what if I don't want to leave it?" muttered Quinn after a long pause before moving her eyes to meet with Santana's. Santana stood there in disbelief at the words that just escaped Quinn's mouth. The hall was now completely empty and had left the two girls just staring at eachother. Quinn felt an overwhelming urge fill her body at that moment. "I can't. Not now." And with that, Quinn dropped her books and grabbed the back of Santana's neck and pulled her closer. She desperately kissed Santana's plump and inviting lips. _This is the only way to show her what I am feeling._ Santana was stiff for a few seconds before realising what was happening. She melted into the kiss and felt herself becoming equally as desperate for Quinn's touch. The two girls searched eachothers mouths with their tongues and let their hands roam free around their bodies. Their lips were not working in time together but they didn't care- they just needed to feel something. There was a loud slam as Santana pushed Quinn against the lockers. They fingers were interlocked and raised above their heads.

"Mmm, Q. Let's finish what we started." mumbled Santana between frantic kisses. She gripped Quinn's bottom lip between her teeth and began to carelessly nibble and suck at it as she reached her right hand down and lifted Quinn's leg up around her and kneaded her soft thigh. "Fuck, Q." She felt Quinn's whole body shaking with need and arousal. "Someone's a little turned on." Santana teased as she kissed her away across to Quinn's earlobe before sucking on it. Quinn whimpered.

"You have no idea," moaned Quinn as she felt a hot, wet tongue run down her neck. Her hands were now nestled in Santana's hair, pulling hard on it to try and relieve her desperation. Santana smiled to herself as she realised what she was able to do to Quinn. She grabbed tightly at her waist and pulled her closer so their bodies were rubbing together.

"I'm going to fuck you, Quinn. You will not believe how good I can make you feel." growled Santana as her left hand moved up over Quinn's tight abs. She was so close to where she so desperately wanted to feel. But with one swift movement, she let go of Quinn and walked down to their next class. "Just not here. Come over tonight. Don't disappoint me, Quinn or you'll have to pay the price." And with that, Santana was gone. Quinn was left leaning against her locker, dishevelled, horny and frustrated. _What the hell? I did NOT just do that in school, did I? Shit… She's so amazing. I need to go to her house tonight or I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life. _Quinn regained her composure and strutted to class, trying her hardest to not look like she had just been seduced by the hottest girl in school. As she sat down next to Mercedes, she glanced to her left to find dark brown eyes burning into hers. A very slow, sexy smile crept up on Santana's lips before a quick wink. And that was it- their eyes didn't meet again for the rest of the class. Quinn tried her best to concentrate on writing notes but all she could think about was how much she was beginning to feel for Santana. _This is a whole new game to me. But I can't wait to play. _


	3. Chapter 3

A very nervous Santana was pacing around her house. She had texted Quinn to come at 7:00pm and it was now 6:45pm. _Why is time going so slow? _ Santana had not anticipated such an intense make out session at school- in fact, she didn't even imagine anything would ever happen between them again. She was certain that it was a one off and Quinn was just too drunk to even care who was pressing her against the kitchen counter. But after today, she knew that there was something there. As Santana tapped her fingers against the wall, she thought about how this was more than just physical for her. She really liked Quinn.

A few minutes went by until Santana was jolted out of her day dream by a loud knock at her door. _Somebody is eager- she's early. _She took in a deep breath and checked her appearance in the mirror. _Okay, San. Play it cool._ Santana put on her sexiest smile just before she opened her door.

"Hey, San! Sorry for not texting, Lord Tubbington used up all of my phone allowances." said a very happy, blonde girl.

"Brittany? What the… How… You can't be here!" Santana instantly regretted saying this as she watched Brittany's innocent smile fall into a confused and sad pout. "No, Brit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just…" _Oh my God… Talk about bad timing._

"Quinn! Hey! I didn't know you were coming over to San's too!" exclaimed an excited Brittany as Quinn hesitantly walked towards the door. Quinn looked over to Santana for some sort of explanation but Santana was lost for words.  
"Hey… No, I didn't realise you were going to be here either. Why didn't you say anything, San?" Quinn said through gritted teeth. She was putting on a fake smile that was given away by her angry eyes that were aimed right at Santana.

"I um… Surprise?" Santana wanted to slap herself for her ridiculous excuse- she didn't want to upset Brittany and make her feel unwelcome and she knew Brittany would fall for it. Brittany seemed pleasantly surprised and let herself in. Quinn followed shortly after and as she passed, a now very scared Santana, she hissed in her ear.

"What the hell, San? Why is she here?" Before Santana had time to reply, Quinn had joined Brittany at the coach who had already made herself at home and put in a soppy movie about horses.

"Come on, San. Sit next to Quinn." Santana bit her tongue and reluctantly sat next to the tense looking Quinn. Santana knew Quinn could easily become hostile in uncomfortable situations, but she knew what to do to make it okay again. Brittany was in a trance as she watched the movie- she hadn't taken her eyes off of the screen for past fifteen minutes. _Okay, here goes._ Santana slowly leaned in to Quinn so she could reach her ear.

"I'm sorry, Q. I honestly didn't know Brit was coming over." she whispered. Quinn still pretended to be watching the movie. "But you know what? Her being here just makes things a lot more exciting." she continued as she lightly ran the tip of her tongue alone Quinn's earlobe before gently nibbling. Santana smiled to herself when she heard Quinn's breathing become heavier. She quickly checked to see Brittany was still watching the movie-she was concentrating so hard on it that she didn't notice Quinn slamming her eyes tightly shut and biting down hard on her bottom lip as Santana ran her fingertips up and down Quinn's inner thigh. Quinn parted her legs slightly to allow easier access. The fingertips continued on North until they reached the lace lining of Quinn's panties. Santana allowed her fingers to dance all around the edge of the lace, but not touching any areas that needed her attention.

"Are you okay? You seem a little… Tense." whispered Santana right into Quinn's ear. Quinn just nodded in reply. Her eyes were still shut but she had moved her hand to cover her mouth incase of any escaping noise. "I think I know how to make you relax a little bit, Q." she continued as one of her fingertips ever so gently ran along Quinn's clit on the outside of her underwear. This was too much for Quinn to handle. She could no longer stay quiet. She let out a whimper and immediately realised what she'd done and covered it up with a cough. Brittany hadn't seemed to notice.

"Brit, Santana and I have some homework to do upstairs. Is it okay with you if we just head up there for a while? I've seen this movie loads of times so I know what happens." said Quinn abruptly as she shot up out of her seat. Brittany nodded in reply- not taking her eyes off the screen. Santana smirked as she realised what Quinn was saying was complete bullshit. Santana got up out of her seat and lead the way to her room.

The second the door closed behind them, Quinn pushed Santana against the door before slamming their lips together. Santana was shocked at how controlling Quinn had suddenly become.

"Do you… have any idea… how fucking horny you make me?" Quinn growled as she gave in to her frustration and nibbled the skin all over Santana's neck.

"Ohh fuck, Quinn. I was just testing… mmm… Holy shit… to see how… mmm… long it would take for you to lose your cool," replied Santana between moans. Quinn had slid her hands under Santana's shirt and was tightly gripping onto her abs. "Quinn, please. Take it off." begged Santana. Quinn immediately responded and almost ripped off Santana's t-shirt. She then took off her own and continued attacking Santana's neck. Quinn pulled Santana by the waist and turned them around before pushing Santana onto her bed. She straddled her and then paused. Her eyes raked over the hot, dark skin that covered Santana's body. Quinn could not believe her luck. _She's so god damn hot._ Santana looked into Quinn's eyes with desire as Quinn's hands roughly ran up and down her stomach before teasing her way underneath her bra. Her fingertips massaged the skin around the nipple but were very careful not to touch it just yet. Her fingers slipped back out.

"This. Off. Now." demanded Quinn. Santana immediately responded and undid the bra and chucked it far away. Quinn gasped as she stared down at a perfect pair of caramel colored breasts. Quinn snapped out of her trance and locked her eyes with Santana's. Santana had never seen such need and desire in another persons' eyes before. She was rarely the one to be receiving such attention in bed, but all she could think about was how much she needed Quinn to touch her. Their eyes didn't leave eachothers as Quinn's hands began to slowly knead the skin around Santana's very hard nipples.

"Stop teasing me. I can't take it." mumbled Santana. "Shit, Quinn!" she whimpered as Quinn leaned down and ran her tongue over her right nipple. She writhed underneath Quinn as she felt the tongue going back and forth. Quinn then moved her attention to the left, her teeth now gently grazing over before suckling. "That feels so fucking good. Don't stop. Mmm." Santana's hands her buried in Quinn's golden locks. Quinn could not believe how aroused she was just by hearing the feisty Latina become so weak and desperate for her touch. Quinn could feel how tightly Santana was gripping onto her hair- it caused her to become even wetter and even more desperate. The feel of her hard nipple in her mouth was driving her crazy. She couldn't think straight.

"Santana? Quinn? Are you done yet? I'm bored." Both girls leapt apart as Brittany's voice boomed through the whole house.

"Down in a minute, Brit!" yelled Santana with a hint of anger in her voice. "ARGH! No puedo creer que esto ha sucedido una vez más! No me gusta!" Santana could not believe it. All she wanted to do was get it on with Quinn but for some reason, she was always interrupted or it wasn't the right place or time. She angrily reached for her clothes and put them back on before walking up to Quinn and kissing her softly on the lips. "Lo siento. I really did not plan for that to happen. The whole Brittany thing I mean." Santana looked flushed but her face had softened after she had kissed Quinn. All Quinn could do was stare back at her. Santana nervously smiled. "What's your problem?"

Quinn smiled back and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "I was just shocked at your little affectionate kiss you gave me just then. I liked it. Didn't know you had it in you, San. That's all." Santana blushed.

"You mean like this one?" She asked before pressing another light kiss on her lips. "And this one?" And another.

"Uh huh. You can keep going if you want to," requested Quinn. Santana obliged. The two girls stood there for a while just gently kissing until they heard Brittany yell up the stairs again.

"COMING!" They both shouted back before giggling.

"You know, I didn't really know what I was getting into here when this first started, and I'm still not completely sure, but all I know now is that I'm so glad I am here." whispered Quinn before kissing Santana once more and walking out of the room, leaving the Latina to really evaluate how deep their attraction was going. She smiled to herself and followed Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay between updates. This is quite a long chapter that I've been working on for a few days. It reveals the softer side to Santana which she rarely shows, but I think you'll like it. I know I keep saying this, but reviews would be amazing. In reply to one or two of the last ones, there will be a bit more drama in later chapters that might make or break the two girls. **

**Happy reading! I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

Quinn entered McKinley High with a giant smile on her face. The memories of last night would not leave her mind. The making out session was by the far the hottest thing she'd ever been a part of. But the thing that made her feel a burst of warmth inside of her was when Santana had suddenly become affectionate and loving. _She really likes me. I can tell._ Quinn's stomach flipped over when she saw Santana at her locker checking her make up in the small mirror on the door. As Quinn approached, she noticed Santana had her headphones in. She slowly crept up behind Santana and pinched her sides. The Latina shot up in the air with a high pitched scream.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO DID THAT YOU LITTLE SH…Oh, it's you!" Santana looked like a deer in headlights once she'd realised it was Quinn. Quinn was laughing so hard she had to bend over.

"Haha! Oh my God, Santana! I feel sorry for anyone who you don't have a soft spot for if they ever did that to you!" said Quinn between laughs. Santana rolled her eyes before realising what Quinn had just said.

"Soft spot? What makes you think I've got one for you, Fabray?" questioned Santana with a raised eyebrow. Her mind was going crazy. _Is it really that obvious? I've really lost my cool._ Quinn signalled Santana to follow her into the choir room which she knew would be empty this early in the morning. As Santana shut the door, Quinn slowly approached her and slipped her hands around her waist.

"Because I've never seen you let someone do this before," she said as she leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against Santana's. She deepened the kiss as her fingers caressed Santana's sides. As she pulled away, she kissed her nose and then rested her forehead against Santana's. Santana just stared back with a dopey smile on her face. "See. You've got a silly smile on your face. You like this, don't you?" Santana blushed before nodding in reply. "I like you, Santana," continued Quinn. "I spent all night thinking about… well… us, and as weird as this is for me, I do have a lot of feelings for you."

"Me too…" replied Santana before kissing Quinn once again. "But don't think you can walk all over me and get what you want," she continued light-heartedly. "Because you know I've got my reputation to maintain. I can't have Flubber and Midget thinking I'm a softy. Intimidating them is one of my favourite games. But don't get me wrong, Quinn. I've been doing a lot of thinking too and I'm not planning on letting this end." Quinn smiled warmly in reply. "So, I was thinking…"

"Thinking what?" pushed Quinn as Santana looked away shyly. "Come on, what were you thinking?"

"Okay. Fine. Do you, maybe, want to go like… go out somewhere tonight?" Santana mumbled- still not making eye contact.  
"Like on a date?" Quinn teased as she raised an eyebrow. She knew how to wind Santana up.

"No… Yes… Maybe. I don't know! Just out somewhere. Just the two of us, so we can get to talk properly- not between moans, I mean." Santana rambled. The last few words made Quinn have a flash back of the previous night and she got a little over excited. She gulped before blinking and composing herself.

"Of course I'll go out on a date with you. Text me the details and I'll see you tonight." Quinn kissed Santana hastily and walked out of the room leaving Santana embarrassed and alone. _Woah_. _I've never had to ask anyone out on a date before. I've got to come up with something really good to impress Quinn. _

Santana and Quinn wished the day at school would go faster. They both sat in class daydreaming about eachother and how amazing that night would be. Santana had come up with a master plan and could not wait to pick Quinn up and take her there. Once the bell had gone, they both rushed home to prepare.

As Quinn lay on her bed wondering what outfit would be appropriate for their date, her cell phone buzzed. She eagerly opened the message.

**Santana: Hey, Q. I'll pick you up at 7. Wear a sexy dress. I know you've got one hidden away in your Angel Gabriel closet. ;) S xx**

**Quinn: Well you know my other side better than anyone. See you at 7. Q xx**

Quinn knew exactly what to wear. She shot up off her bed and opened her closet door. _Hmm… Where is it?_ She thoroughly searched through her light summer dresses, knee length skirts and plain shirts before she caught sight of one of her few sexy items of clothing. She quickly put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. _I definitely think this is the kind of thing Santana means, _Quinn thought to herself. Her dress was a tight, navy blue number with a cut out on each of her sides. The skirt of the dress was not tight and flowed loosely down to her mid-thigh. She accompanied the dress with her black, suede platform heels which made her pale, toned legs looked endless. _Even I think I look pretty hot. Santana is going to love this outfit._ Quinn felt herself become aroused at the thought of Santana's eyes slowly looking her up and down with desire.

Santana was also ready. She had decided to dress to suit her culture- a black strapless dress that hugged her chest and waist and then flowed freely down her thighs. The bottom of the dress was cut un-evenly so it would sway more when moving and was lined with deep red. She had her hair up in a tight bun with a small, red flower on the hairband that stood out well against her dark hair. _I am one hot Latina. I hope Quinn digs this look, else I'll look ridiculous. _

As Santana pulled into Quinn's drive, she felt her breathing become erratic and her heart felt like it was trying to beat out of her chest. She took a few deep breaths before getting out of the car and walking up to Quinn's door. It immediately opened to reveal a very nervous looking Quinn. Santana could not believe what she was seeing.

"Holy shit, Q!" Santana's eyes could not be wider if she tried. Quinn looked like she was about to run inside.

"What's wrong? Do I look stupid? I do. I'll go chan…"

"No! You just look stunning! Please don't get changed. I was just shocked at how this dress is so not you, yet you look so sexy in it," explained Santana. Quinn still didn't look convinced. Santana noticed this and slowly stepped up to be face to face with Quinn.

"Is your Mother in?" Quinn shook her head. Santana smirked before moving them both inside. Once in, Santana forced her lips against Quinn's and ran her hands down her body until she met two bare bits of skin that the dress kindly revealed.

"Quinn… I have never been so turned on…. just by looking at you… before." Santana mumbled between kisses. "I love this dress… Your legs look… amazing," Quinn didn't need to say anything, she could show Santana how grateful for the compliments she was through her passionate kisses. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. We'll be late." Santana said reluctantly as she pulled away. Quinn wanted to cry- she didn't know how much longer she could wait. But nevertheless, she followed Santana into the car.

As Santana was driving, she could feel Quinn's eyes on her. She chose to ignore it for a while but then couldn't hold in her questions anymore.

"What are you staring at?" Quinn's hand reached over to stroke the back of Santana's bare neck.

"You look really beautiful tonight. I can't stop looking at you. It's like you've stepped out of some Hispanic movie." replied a smiling Quinn. Santana could barely concentrate on anything as she felt Quinn's fingers gently stroke her sensitive skin. "You like that don't you?" Santana blinked hard before nodding. This side to Santana made Quinn feel in control and she loved it. She wasn't sure Santana did though- she had always been the tough and defensive one who did not like being told what to do, but when it came to Quinn, Santana gave in all of the time. _I hope she isn't putting on an act just to please me. _

"SHIT!" Santana slammed on the brakes. This shook Quinn out of her daydream.

"What!"

"I missed the turning! You made me miss my turning with your fingers all up on my neck!" Santana replied agitatedly. She quickly turned around in a drive way before heading back up the road. Quinn just laughed. "You think it's funny do you, Q?" snapped Santana, but she had a very tiny smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah, I do actually. It's entertaining knowing I have such an effect on you," replied Quinn. Santana just shook her head and mumbled something in Spanish before allowing her smile to grow. The car then had gone into silence.

"So… Where are you taking me?" questioned Quinn as she picked at her nails.

"It's a secret. We're here now anyways." replied Santana as she pulled into a parking lot outside a large, boxy looking building that Quinn understood to be the 'Lima Community Center'.

"Oh how romantic. I love hanging out with the oldies on a date," joked Quinn. Santana scowled to warn Quinn that she was not willing to joke around about this. _She must really be nervous about revealing what it is to me, otherwise she wouldn't be to irritable, _thought an amused Quinn.

Santana came to halt just before they walked in the door. "Look, Q. I spent all day trying to work out where we could go that would not be such a cliché and that would be fun. I also thought, seeing as we're getting to know each other better, that I would teach you some things about my family's culture for… well… future reference." Quinn was desperate to see what they would be doing. Nothing was given away until she heard some faint music coming from inside.

"Santana? Is this what I think it is?" Santana just laughed and walked inside. Quinn followed happily once she'd worked out what they would be doing that evening.

"Flamenco dancing is kinda my thing, so I thought it would be fun to teach you, with the help of Señor Gerardo of course. Hola!" Santana greeted the dance teacher like she had known him for years.

"Hola, Santana. It's great to see you again. Who is this beautiful Senorita you have brought along?" asked the teacher once he had greeted Santana with a kiss on the cheek. Quinn blushed.

"This is Quinn. I've brought her along to teach her a thing or two about _real _dancing," Santana explained as she slid her hand around Quinn's waist and pulled her in closer. "She's a fast learner so I'm sure she'll be able to keep up with me." winked Santana at Quinn before playfully tickling her side. Once the teacher had left to greet other members of the group, Quinn turned to face Santana.

"San, this is amazing! I can't wait to get started," Santana breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw how happy Quinn looked- there was a glint in her eye. Once the music had started the group all began to learn and go over some simple steps. Santana knew a lot of moves so was helping Quinn along with hers. Quinn was getting the hang of it very quickly and before she knew it, Quinn was up close and personal with her. Their fingers were intertwined and their serious, concentrated eyes locked together as they danced. Santana noticed how Quinn's expression had turned from silly and happy to serious and sexy. As the two girls danced even closer, their bodies were rubbing together and their breathing was becoming fast.

"Let's get out of here," whispered Quinn into Santana's ear. "My Mom won't be home until tomorrow. She's gone to visit her sister." Santana's eyes widened as she heard the words being gently whispered in her ear. They were what she'd been waiting to hear for a very long time. Quinn grabbed her hand she pulled her outside and into the car. Santana, who still hadn't said anything, turned the engine on and drove back to Quinn's in what seemed like a millisecond. During the drive, Santana had felt Quinn's hand slide up and down her thigh. Santana's brain had turned into mush and she didn't know what to think. The next thing she knew, they were practically running up to Quinn's door where Quinn couldn't find her key.

"Jesus, Fabray! Hurry up!" Santana snapped. She had never anticipated anything like this before. Even though they were outside in public still, Santana came up behind Quinn and started to nibble at her earlobe- her hands had also travelled up Quinn's stomach to rest on her chest. Quinn stopped searching for the keys and reached behind her to hold Santana's neck down. "Open the door. Now." demanded Santana. _This is more like Santana,_ thought Quinn. The sexy, husky voice sent shivers down her spine and fuelled her to find her keys and open the door. The minute they were in the house, Santana slammed the door behind her and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist before slamming their lips together in a passionate frenzy. Their tongues snaked around eachother as they explored. Bottom lips were nibbled and sucked whilst hands roamed around their bodies. Quinn reached up to let down Santana's hair so she could bury her fingers in her soft, dark locks. Santana could not carry on like this- she needed more. Quinn felt herself being walked backwards into the living room.

"Mind if I take this off?" teased Santana as she unzipped Quinn's dress. "It's really such a lovely dress, but I think it looks better on the floor," she continued as the dress slid off Quinn's athletic body. Santana had now moved her lips down to Quinn's neck.

"Mmm… fuck, Santana… I think yours would too," mumbled Quinn between moans and whimpers. Santana agreed and let Quinn tug it off her. Now the two girls were standing in their underwear, with their bodies pressed tightly together. Santana noticed how hot Quinn's skin felt against hers and let out a throaty groan. Quinn responded to this by sliding her hands up and over Santana's abs and looking straight into Santana's eyes before kneeling down. Santana ran her fingers through Quinn's hair and looked down in awe. Quinn pressed kisses all over Santana's toned stomach before running her tongue over each area that she had kissed. Her hands were holding on tightly to Santana's ass where she squeezed and dug her nails in. This made Santana lose control. She pulled Quinn back up and pushed her onto the large sofa. She straddled Quinn and without even thinking about it, ripped off her own bra, followed by Quinn's. Before they even had time to appreciate the beauty of each other, Santana was now kissing Quinn again and moaning into her mouth as she felt their hard nipples brush together. Santana wanted to taste more than just Quinn's lips, so her tongue trailed down until it reached her nipple. She teased Quinn by running the tip of her tongue around the hard, waiting nipple.

"Come on, baby. Stop teasing me, I can't take it," Santana loved hearing Quinn's desperation in her voice. She then ran her tongue very quickly backwards and forwards over Quinn's nipple, before moving over to meet the other one. She then began to suck-this sent a jolt of pleasure throughout Quinn's body.

"Jesus Christ, Santana!" yelled Quinn between gritted teeth. The two girls writhed about, moaning and whimpering until Santana dared to go further south. Her fingers were rapidly sliding down to meet the elastic of Quinn's underwear.

"You better be soaking wet for me, Q." requested Santana. Her lips had returned back to Quinn's once again. Two of her fingers slid underneath the panties- Santana immediately felt a pool of the hot liquid. This forced her to almost growl at the pleasurable feeling. Quinn's hips bucked violently as she felt Santana's fingers feel around but, frustratingly, she was avoiding her clit.

"Santana, stop fucking teasing me! I need you!" begged Quinn. Santana was looking right into her eyes and felt a shiver down her spine when she noticed how dark and sexy Quinn's eyes looked. She smirked as she pulled away her fingers and brought them up to hover above Quinn's face.

"Is this what I do to you? Make you this wet?" Santana could feel herself get increasingly horny as she saw Quinn nod in reply. The thought of being able to make Quinn Fabray this desperate for her touch was almost too much to handle- but she kept her cool. "Clean me up, Q?" asked Santana innocently as she rested her wet fingers on Quinn's lips. Quinn knew this would make Santana go crazy so she began to seductively suck off all of her own cum whilst moaning at her own taste. Santana could not believe what she was seeing- she had never seen anything so damn sexy. She had to taste Quinn.

"Fuck! Mmm… That's it baby," Quinn moaned as Santana had rapidly kissed her way down to Quinn's lacy underwear which she had ripped off in a split second. She was wasting no time in circling her hot tongue around Quinn's swollen clit. Quinn had her fingers nestled in Santana's hair and was pushing her head down hard. "That feels so good, oohhh, mmm." Santana was moaning along herself as she tasted Quinn- and it was better than expected.

"You taste so fucking good, Q. I could suck on your clit all day," mumbled Santana. Quinn was close. Very close. Teetering over the edge close.

"I'm… nearly… there… SHIT!" Quinn screamed out as Santana slid one slender finger inside Quinn and pushing upwards. Quinn's whole body shook as she reached orgasm. Her moans turned into screams and her nails were digging in deeper into Santana's head, but she didn't care- she felt amazing. She'd never had such a powerful feeling take over her like this before. The wait was so worth it. Once Quinn's orgasm was ending, Santana pulled her finger out and kissed her way up Quinn's sweaty torso until she met a pair of lazy eyes.

"How are you doing?" asked Santana as she stroked strands of hair away from Quinn's face.

"I… oh my God…" replied Quinn- her mind was still mush.

"That good, huh?" laughed Santana before kissing her on the forehead. "You know, I don't know what you do to me, Quinn Fabray, but I've never wanted somebody so much," Quinn smiled.

"It must have been my sexy dance moves from earlier," replied Quinn, raising an eyebrow. Santana laughed loudly before laying down next to Quinn.

"You could say that… We should dance like that more often. I thought it was illegal to be that close to another person. Seriously though, this isn't just about that. I mean, I want all of you. I want you to be mine, Quinn. Do you understand what I'm saying?" asked Santana nervously. _I really hope she does understand. I want us to be solid. _

"You mean you want me to be your girlfriend?" replied Quinn with a smile slowly creeping up on her lips.

"Yeah…" Santana gulped. "If I'm going to give myself to you, I need some sort of security. I haven't really done this much, and I don't like feeling vulnerable." Santana added looking away. Quinn knew Santana well and completely understood. _She's vulnerable now. I've never heard her talk about feelings this way._

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, San. I don't see what else this… relationship between us could be. I like you a lot. But _you_ have to understand that I'm not ready to make this a public thing. After last year and…"

"I know. You don't need to explain. I'm not ready either, Q. You are all that matters to me right now." Said Santana in the softest tone Quinn had ever heard her speak in. Quinn kissed her on the forehead before turning on her side to go to sleep. Santana wasn't sure what to do. She had never had someone stay the whole night with her before after sex. Her arm hovered over Quinn's waist awkwardly before resting it on the warm, naked body. She relaxed when she head a content sigh coming from Quinn. _I could get used to this,_ she thought as she cuddled up closer to her girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here we go! Another chapter. It's a little emotional so a bit different to past chapters, so I hope you like it. Reviews are forever appreciated! I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

Quinn slowly opened her eyes and winced at the sunlight that was creeping in through her thin curtains. She felt sick at the thought of school that morning but that feeling was soon washed away as the memories of last night all came back to her. _Oh my god… Santana and I finally had sex. I had sex with the most amazing, strong, intelligent, witty girl I know. It doesn't even feel weird that she's a girl anymore- it just feels so right. _She was brought out of her daydream when she felt a warm, soft breath caress her shoulder. She looked down and to her delight, found the strong, dark hand of Santana Lopez resting on her naked waist. Quinn had never felt so safe and warm. She was glowing. But this moment had to end soon as they had to get to school.

"San, baby. Wake up," the romantic moment abruptly came to an end as soon as she heard a grunt escape from the brunette's mouth. "Hello? I know you can hear me," Quinn continued, "so stop ignoring me and get up!" She giggled as she felt the grip around her waist tighten.

"Noooo, forget school. We can just stay here all day, Q," protested Santana as she lazily opened one eye. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she watch the angelic blonde try to get out of her tight grip but failing and relaxing into it instead. "See, it's not such a bad idea is it?" added Santana as she began to trail light kisses along Quinn's shoulder. Quinn shuddered at the pure pleasure of this moment. Quinn lay there and smiled to herself as she began to get to know a sweeter side to Santana until she heard some unfamiliar, soft words. "You're so beautiful, Quinn. You're skin… I could just stroke it all day," Quinn's eyes widened. She had _never,_ in all the years she'd known Santana, heard her call anyone 'beautiful'. She turned around to face her. "What?" smirked Santana at Quinn's shocked face.

"I just… What did you just call me?" replied Quinn- still looking like a deer in headlights. Santana shyly looked away.

"I said you were beautiful. And I mean it. But don't think I'm going all soft on your ass." said Santana to defend herself. Quinn smiled.

"You really are adorable, you know? You put on this front that makes everyone think you're as hard and cold as stone in and out, but you really are just a big ball of soft, fluffy, fuzz aren't you, Miss Lopez?" teased Quinn. Santana blushed and buried her face in the crook of Quinn's neck.

"Only for you," she mumbled, still embarrassed. Quinn felt overcome with happiness.

"As much as I'd love to lay here and hear you call me beautiful all day, we have to get up." And with that, Quinn slowly sat up and wrapped a sheet around her before walking to her shower room. Santana propped herself up and stared with a satisfied smile as Quinn walked away.

"Yeah, I'd tap that." said Santana smugly. Quinn's head fell backwards with laughter.

"You already did, and you can do it again if you're lucky," Quinn turned and winked at Santana. Santana was stunned into silence. _Who knew Quinn Fabray would be such a tease? I won't get through the day at this rate._

The two girls made it to school with great difficulty. Quinn had to sit on her hands as she watched the sexy Latina drive. She admired the long, toned arms that were tightly gripping the wheel. Quinn smiled to herself when she realised Santana was one edge too- she was going to rip it off if she grabbed the wheel any tighter. As Santana pulled in to the Cheerio's dedicated parking spaces, the two girls noticed that Brittany was standing around waiting for someone.

"Hey, Britt Britt," said Santana as she got out of the car. "You waiting for us?" Brittany's smile was wiped away when Quinn got out of the passenger seat.

"Yeah. I didn't know Quinn would be with you." she said whilst looking down at the floor. "Do you mind if you give us a few minutes, Quinn?" Quinn looked at Santana for her to okay it. Santana nodded.

"What's up, Britt?" questioned a very confused Santana once Quinn was out of hearing distance. "You look sad." Brittany stood there and looked straight into Santana's eyes but didn't say a word. Despite being with Quinn now and having just about gotten over the whole rejection, Santana still had a soft spot for Brittany that would never leave her- she was her best friend and was her first love. "Please tell me what's wrong." Santana added as she stroked Brittany's arm.

"I… Broke up with Artie, San. He called me stupid," Santana's eyes turned into slits at the thought of somebody calling her best friend stupid. Just as she was about to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass, Brittany continued talking. "But then I realised I actually wasn't as hurt as I should be. Because I have you… You've never called me stupid. You've always been so kind to me and looked after me, but I didn't have the heart to break up with him when you told me you loved me. But I'm ready now…" Santana had frozen on the spot. She could not believe what she was hearing. "What I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you. I love you, San." Brittany took Santana's hand and began to rub her thumb gently along it. Santana's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as she tried to put together a sentence.

"Britt… It's too late," Santana felt like her heart was breaking all over again. She didn't wish the feeling of rejection upon Brittany because she knew first-hand how awful it was. Of course she still loved Brittany- part of her always would, but she didn't care for her like she used to. Memories of how happy her and Quinn were last night and this morning ran across her mind over and over again. Quinn. Amazing, smart, beautiful Quinn. "I was heart-broken when you turned me down for Artie after I gave myself on a plate to you. I'd never been that vulnerable and you threw it all back in my face just because you didn't want to hurt Wheels. But what you didn't realise was that you had ripped out my heart and chucked it in the trash to save his." Santana was pouring out her heart to Brittany and could not hold back the tears from the bad memories. "You broke me, Britt. You broke us." Brittany's face was wincing at the harsh truth. She was also unable to hold back her tears. _Now I have to tell her. _Santana tried to control her emotions with a few deep breaths. "But I didn't want to lose our friendship, so I held it all in and tried to deal with it. I felt so alone up until recently. Someone saved me from being miserable. At first it was just physical but then I realised I had strong feelings for her. I've known her my whole life but never noticed how much she means to me until now…" As Santana was saying this, she was figuring out for the first time how deeply she actually felt for Quinn. "What I'm trying to say is that…" Santana let out one last breath. "I'm in-love with somebody else." That was it. She was done. That was all she had left to say. Brittany just stood there and looked right into her eyes.

"I understand. I'm so sorry for what I put you through, San. But if there's a next time, I won't mess it up. Artie was right. I am stupid." confessed Brittany.

"No! You're not stupid! You are just too kind. You need to stop worrying about everyone else's feelings and start thinking about your own. I'll always be here for you, and I'll always be your best friend. I just can't be _with_ you." Santana had pulled Brittany into a tight hug and began stroking her hair. As they pulled away, Santana wiped the tears from Brittany's face. They smiled at eachother.

"I hope you and Quinn are very happy together. I think she'll be able to look after you." said Brittany with a small smile. She was too kind to not allow other people to be happy at her expense. Santana didn't know what to say. _How does she know?_

"H..h…how do you know it's Quinn?" stuttered Santana in shock.

"I'm smarter than I look. But honestly, I'm cool with it. I'll be okay." And with that, Brittany walked away leaving Santana feeling mentally exhausted. It was only 8:30am and she already felt like she needed to go back to sleep. But she was glad that her best friend knew the truth, and that she had had some closure. Now all she could do was look forward to spending a lot more time with Quinn. The girl who, she now realised, she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**HERE IT IS! Sorry about the wait guys. This chapter is about envy and paranoia but most importantly, new relationship passion! Enjoy. Please review! All the reviews so far have been amazing and I couldn't wish for better followers. It really boosts my confidence to continue on writing this story. **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE! **

Quinn had slipped behind a nearby car- not to eaves drop. She was just curious and worried for Brittany- she looked really sad. But as she watched the encounter between the two girls, she began to feel her whole body burn up with jealousy. Santana had been caressing Brittany's arm, stroking her hair and they were now hugging. Quinn's jaw clenched as her mind raced. _Everybody knows Santana and Brittany have a history- they've always been too close to just be friends. What if San still wants Brittany? I can't compete with her, they've been joined at the hip since before I can remember. _Quinn quickly snapped out of her irrational thoughts as she watched Santana walk towards the school. Quinn grabbed her headphones and put them in just as Santana got close enough to realise Quinn was there. _She won't know I was spying now._

"Hey, you." smiled Santana as she approached Quinn. Quinn pulled out her headphones she was pretending to listen to.

"What was up with Brittany then?" she questioned, desperately trying not to sound too interested.

"She just broke up with Wheels because he called her stupid. So you can imagine how upset she must feel," As Santana was talking, Quinn noticed tear stains down Santana's cheeks.

"Why were you crying too?" interrogated Quinn. Something just didn't seem right here. Santana looked away. _I can't tell her that I just realised I love her- it's too soon. It'll freak her out. And I can't tell her that Brittany just confessed her real feelings for me either, she'll worry._ Santana rubbed her cheeks with her hands.

"Oh these tear stains? Yeah, they're from tears of joy that I finally have an excuse to go all Rocky on his poor, crippled ass." Quinn laughed at Santana's fierce demeanour. The girls began to walk to class- they're hands lightly brushing against one another's for the contact that they so desperately needed but nobody would notice.

"San, you can't beat up a kid in a wheelchair. However much they hurt people, it just makes you look like a monster." said Quinn as they walked.

"Yeah well, there's word on the street that I am kind of a bitch so…" replied Santana light-heartedly. Quinn couldn't agree more but she found it sexy and she felt safe when Santana was around. She smiled to herself as she realised how lucky she was.

After school, the two girls decided to hang out at Quinn's house. Her Mom was in this time but that didn't eliminate their anticipation- Quinn and Santana had been struggling to get through the day. At lunch when they were sat with the Glee kids, Quinn had felt a warm, strong hand gently kneading her thigh under the table. Every time Santana saw Quinn flinch, she'd move her hand up higher. Santana had a cocky grin plastered over her face when Quinn had choked on her drink after she had felt one finger quickly stroke past her clit. She got her own back though. During Cheerio's practice, Quinn had been bending down very slowly right in front of Santana to give her a full view of her toned ass. Quinn smirked when she had noticed that Santana had been practically drooling.

"Santana, stop! My Mom is inside!" whispered Quinn when Santana started to leave a trail of kisses down the back of her neck. Santana carried on and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. Quinn could barely stand up straight and wished they could just have sex right there and then on her doorstep, but knowing her Mother was probably on the other side of the door made her nervous. "Baby, please? I'm really… mmm…struggling to stop you, so just do it for me?" And with that, Santana reluctantly pulled away.

"I bet you're getting all worked up and wet just from the thought of what I'm going to do to you later," said Santana into Quinn's ear. Her husky voice turned Quinn's mind into mush. How could a person do this to her just by talking? She couldn't help but let out a low, throaty moan. Santana felt a shiver go up her spine. She was so turned on that she had forgotten about her worries with Brittany and keeping her true feelings for Quinn a secret.

Quinn finally managed to unlock the door. Judy was nowhere to be seen.

"Mom?" shouted out Quinn. They waited for a reply but heard nothing. As Quinn turned around, she jumped slightly at the dark, intense eyes that were staring back at her. She gulped.

"Looks like she's not here," Santana growled as she stepped closer and closer to Quinn. "That means… We've got the place to ourselves. I've been waiting all day to… Mrs Fabray! Hi!" Santana jumped back at the shock of seeing Quinn's Mom walking in from the back yard. _That was too close. I was about to pounce on her. _Quinn tried to regain composure but was failing miserably.

"M-mom… Hi! I just brought Santana home to do some… err.. homework. Yeah." Quinn glanced over to see an amused Santana. She was smirking at the obvious lie.

"Santana! I haven't seen you in so long. How are you? How are your parents?" questioned Judy after giving her a brief hug. Santana looked at Quinn over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks. My parents are great. You know, they'd really like it if you came over for coffee or something soon." Santana was beaming at Quinn's Mom and keeping up a conversation about her family and school. She kept glancing over at Quinn and winking as if to say "you're going to have to wait, Horndog. Watching you squirm with frustration is oh so entertaining." Quinn just glared back.

"Tell your Dad congratulations for his new job for me, would you? And I'll definitely stop by next weekend. But I have to run I'm afraid- I've got a meeting. It was so nice to see you again. You should come over more often. Quinnie would love that!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she would." Santana gloated in reply. Quinn was staring daggers at Santana now.

"Bye Quinnie! See you soon Santana!" And with that, Judy was gone. The two girls were left alone. Quinn turned around on her heel and stormed upstairs. Santana laughed and followed her up to her room. The minute the door was closed, Santana found herself pushed hard against it.

"Calm down, Fabray. I thought you'd be happy I get on with your Mom so much. After all, I am sleeping with her daughter." Santana was trying to keep her HBIC act on, but being held against the door like this was making her knees buckle. Quinn ignored Santana and immediately began to suck and bite on her neck.

"I'm mad because you purposely kept me waiting. You've just added fuel to the fire." mumbled Quinn as her hands slipped underneath Santana Cheerio's uniform. Santana squirmed as she felt nails dragging down her stomach.

"Mmm… Well, all the more to… oh god… Fuck me with then," said Santana through gritted teeth. Quinn didn't need to respond. She was already unzipping Santana's top half of her uniform and chucking it on the floor. She momentarily stopped breathing when she saw what bra she was wearing. It was black lace covering metallic silver material and pushed her rack up to create a dark pool of cleavage that Quinn could not wait to run her tongue down.

"Tits got your tongue?" Santana said crudely. Quinn was pulled out of her trance and looked up to an amused but breathless Santana. Quinn blushed but didn't let this stop her. To shut Santana up, she moved her hands to tightly grip her neck and collided their lips together. Their kisses were desperate and frantic as their tongues tried to dominate each others' mouths. They didn't care- the contact was all they needed. Quinn abruptly undid Santana's bra and chucked it far away, hoping she'd never find it again. She kissed, nipped and sucked her way down Santana's neck, collar bone and chest. Just as she was about to taste a hard, awaiting nipple she heard the door slam shut downstairs.

"Quinnie?" yelled her Mom up the stairs. Quinn leapt back away from the door. She could barely breathe. "I just forgot my purse! Bye again!" The girls both listened intently until they heard the door close. The coast was clear after listening for the car engine to start and drive away.

"Oh my God… Can you imagine if she had come up here and…" Quinn was silenced as Santana pushed her backwards into the bed. She straddled her and began to rip off her clothes.

"Shut up, Q and lets me get my mack on." demanded the fierce Latina. The girls were now just in their underwear.

"No. It's my turn." Quinn pushed Santana off of her and swapped their positions around so fast that Santana hadn't realised what happened.

"What the h…" Quinn was now in charge. She had no idea what she was doing but she just went along with what her body was telling her to do. Santana slammed her head against the pillow when she felt a hot, wet tongue run across her hard nipple.

"Fuuuckk!" cursed Santana. Quinn moaned as she felt Santana squirm underneath her and heard her cursing every word under the sun in both English and Spanish. She began to frantically suck the hard nipples in turn. "I need more, baby." Quinn felt her head being pushed down. She couldn't wait to see what was waiting for her underneath those matching black and silver panties. She loved seeing this side to the Latina- desperate for her touch. She needed Quinn to make her feel good and it turned Quinn on to hold all the power over her. She took advantage of this and began to slowly tease Santana by kissing up her thighs and lifting them over her shoulders. Her tongue trailed around the edge of her panties. Quinn's eyes could barely focus when she caught the scent of Santana. She smelt so inviting. _I need to taste her_. "Fuck, Q! I can't take it!" Santana reached down and tried to take off her own underwear but Quinn grabbed her wrists.

"Patience is a virtue, San." teased Quinn as she slowly ran her fingertip just underneath the hem. She tried to hold a moan in when she felt how wet Santana was for her, but she couldn't.

"Jesus, baby. You're dripping." Santana could barely put a sentence together.

"Fucking… mmm… what are you waiting for then?!" Santana had never been so impatient. Quinn couldn't wait any longer either. Torturing Santana was also having the same effect on her. She ran her tongue up the soaked pussy and stopped just before she reached Santana's swollen clit. She'd never tasted anything to sweet and erotic in all her life.

"Shit, San… You taste so fucking good," groaned Quinn before sucking the awaiting bundle of nerves. Santana almost screamed with a combination of relief and pleasure. Quinn looked up at the writhing body and moaned. She saw Santana holding tightly onto the headboard and she was biting into the pillow. She'd never seen anything so sexy in all her life. As Quinn continued sucking and licking, she reached one of her hands down to slip into her own underwear. She slid her fingertips around her clit with the same motion and speed as her tongue was doing to Santana's. They began to moan and grunt in unison. Santana was getting close- Quinn could tell just by listening to the erratic sounds leaving her mouth. Quinn was close herself and wanted to cum at the same time. So she let go of her tight grip on Santana ass and slid one, slender finger deep inside Santana. This resulted in her hips bucking frantically and more Spanish curses.

"Cum for me, San." growled Quinn. They were the only words that she could muster together.

"Baby, I'm so close. I'm so... Ssshhiitt!" Quinn felt Santana's walls close tightly around her finger which tipped herself over the edge. The noises that were escaping their mouths at that time were so loud that the neighbours could probably hear everything that was going on. Santana had never felt such a high from sex before. She forgot who she was momentarily as she gripped the headboard of Quinn's bed even tighter. As the girls came down from their orgasms they just stayed in the same positions with exhaustion. Quinn's head was resting on Santana's stomach as she tried to catch her breath and Santana had buried her head in the pillow. Neither of them had ever known that orgasms could reach such strengths. Santana was finally able to reassemble her brain and remember how to talk and move. She slowly stroked Quinn's hair.

"Wow… Who knew you'd be so good in the sack, Fabray?" said Santana. She was surprised she had enough energy to come up with a mild, witty insult. Quinn laughed to herself.

"And who knew you'd be such a screamer, San?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the short length of the chapter- I've been working a lot lately. I hope you like it- tiny cracks are beginning to show in this chapter so for those of you who like a bit of angst should definitely keep following this story for future chapters. And for those of you who don't- you should keep reading anyway as you never know the outcome of the story at the end, who knows? You might like it. Anyway, I'm off on vacation to Greece for a week so I won't be updating for a short while but I promise that when I'm lounging by the pool or on the beach, I'll be scribbling down a rough chapter or two to type up when I get home. Thanks for reading! **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE! **

For a while, the two girls just cuddled naked together in Quinn's bed- Quinn's head resting on Santana's chest with her right arm draped over the tight, toned stomach. Santana's strong fingers were sliding through Quinn's soft hair, her nails softly grazing against her head. Quinn looked up at her girlfriend.

"What are you smiling from ear to ear for?" teased Quinn. She reached up and stroked Santana's cheek.

"Hmm… Well it might have something to do with post-sex glow," replied Santana moving her eyes awkwardly away from Quinn's. Her cheeks flushed. Quinn felt a sudden rush of affection at Santana's sudden shyness. She smothered Santana with kisses before returning back to her chest.

"So I was okay then?" Quinn had been worried about her performance from the minute they first got together. It's a well-known fact that Santana knows what she's doing when it comes to the bedroom, so Quinn had a lot to live up to. Santana sighed heavily. _Oh no… that's not a good sign._

"Baby… I'm going to be brutally honest here, is that okay?" asked Santana as she caressed Quinn's neck. Quinn gulped.

"Well you're usually brutally honest anyway, so go ahead." replied Quinn reluctantly. There was a long pause.

"Nobody has ever made me feel like that before, Q. In a good way I mean," mumbled Santana. Quinn's eyes shot open. Was she hearing this right? She decided to stay quiet. Like she hoped, Santana continued. "It was amazing. Like… seriously. You were amazing. You _are _amazing, Quinn. Oh Jesus… I'm babbling. I'm sorry." Quinn giggled quietly- trying not to let Santana hear. But she did.

"Don't laugh at me! And people wonder why I don't talk about my feelings!?" retaliated the Latina as she pushed Quinn off her. Quinn knew she wasn't really angry because she could see the edge of Santana's lips slowly twitching into what might be classed as a very, very small smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh… I'm just shocked that I've managed to tame your heart. Don't be mad at me…" said Quinn as she climbed back onto Santana's warm, caramel body. She left gentle kisses all around Santana's jaw and lips. "Give in, I know you want to kiss me," added Quinn as she forcefully uncrossed Santana's arms and moved them to rest on her waist. Santana remained still. "Sure you don't want to touch me? Even when I do this?" she added as she ran her tongue down Santana's salty neck. When she felt the Latina twitch slightly, she knew she'd found a sensitive spot. She nipped the spot gently between her teeth and sucked. Quinn smiled to herself when she heard a small moan escape from Santana's mouth. Victory was eventually hers when she felt long fingers gripping tightly onto her back- nails digging in. "I knew you'd give in, San. You can't take it when I tease you."

"Mmm… I'm still… ohh… mad at you for…." Santana was mumbling between heavy breaths and throaty moans. Quinn's hands had descended down to play with Santana's nipples that were hard and ready to be tasted.

"For what?"

"Fuck… mmm… I've forgotten. That feels so good. Damn…" Santana began to writhe underneath Quinn as she was rapidly becoming dripping wet again. Until they heard the door shut and heels making their way upstairs.

"Shit!" hissed Quinn as she leapt away from Santana. She wrapped a sheet around herself. Santana looked horrified. What the hell were they supposed to do?! She looked at Quinn for some kind of idea. "Quick! In my bathroom!" Santana ran into Quinn's en suite bathroom after picking up all of her clothes and grabbed the nearest towel to cover herself. Quinn followed her in, slammed the door shut and turned on the shower. Quinn pushed Santana against the door and put her finger against her lips. "Don't say a word," whispered Quinn. They both listened to Judy opening Quinn's door.

"Quinn honey, where are you?"

"I'm in the shower, Mom!" yelled Quinn through the noise of the running water. Santana was smirking against Quinn's finger.

"Yeah, sure ya are." she teased, quietly.

"Ssh!" hissed Quinn.

"Did Santana go home?" questioned Judy. Quinn just wished she'd go away.

"Uh, yeah! She did! It's just me now. I'll be out in a minute!"

"Oh that's a shame." Shouted Judy through the door. Quinn waited a good minute or two before taking her finger off of Santana's mouth. She turned off the shower and slowly opened the door. The coast was clear. She let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was too close, San. Too close." Santana walked up to Quinn and took her hands before kissing her gently on the lips.

"I thought it was kinda… hot. So close to being caught yet your body was still pushed up against mine," Santana's light hearted attitude towards the whole situation made Quinn feel a lot more relaxed. "Just relax, Q. It won't happen again. Until we're ready to come out to our parents, no more funny business when they're in the house." decided Santana. Quinn immediately tensed.

"Coming out?" she squeaked.

"Well yeah… If you're serious about this, we will need to eventually," continued Santana, her eyebrow furrowed with concern. Quinn just nodded her head nervously. "We can't sneak around forever, Quinn. You have to be realistic," Quinn was horrified with the sudden reality bursting her happy little bubble. Santana tapped her foot as she waited for a reply. _I've said too much. It's too early to even discuss coming out. But what if she never wants to? I can't go through life living a lie and watching Quinn pretend to be single. _

"But we're happy now, right? People knowing will just ruin that. You saw what they did to Kurt, didn't you? I can't take anymore glares as I walk down the hall like when I was pregnant with Beth. And I don't know how my Mom will take the news- I can't get kicked out again. I just can't," Santana twiddled with her thumbs and looked down at the floor awkwardly as she realised that she would have to be patient with Quinn. "So… I think we should just keep it to ourselves. Just for now, okay?" said Quinn as she smiled and wrapped her arms around Santana. She knew Santana didn't strictly agree with her- they both wanted different things, but she had to try and make light of the situation. Santana loosely hugged Quinn back.

"Yeah… for now." she mumbled as her mind went mad with worry and disappointment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter- greatly anticipated I hope? On my walk to work today I finally managed to decide where I wanted this story to go so please keep reading! As always, your reviews have been so helpful and supportive. I can't wait to hear what you think about this and upcoming chapters. **

**I do not own Glee!**

As the week went on, Santana got more and more frustrated. She hadn't been intimate with Quinn in days and, with her high sex drive, she was very irritable. Neither of their parents had been out of the house after school and they didn't want to risk another close call. So Santana tried to kiss and touch Quinn whenever she could at school- without anybody noticing.

They were both sat in the back row during Glee club as everybody watched Mercedes belt out a ballad. Santana was so close to Quinn and her legs were looking so good in her Cheerio's skirt. She couldn't tolerate holding back anymore so when she was sure that nobody was looking, she surreptitiously moved her hand to gently stroke Quinn's smooth, left thigh. She watched Quinn as she did so and noticed that she'd stopped breathing. Just as a satisfied smile plastered Santana's face, and warm hand was put on top of hers and broke the contact. _But nobody was even looking at us. Why did she push me away?_

"But I was having so much fun…" whispered Santana playfully into Quinn's ear. Quinn sighed heavily.

"I just don't want to risk us getting caught." Quinn replied- not looking into Santana's eyes.

"But we haven't had sex in days and I'm becoming as frustrated as Finnocence. It's depressing. I just wants to get my mack on," said Santana right into Quinn's ear. She made sure her lips were ever so slightly tickling Quinn's earlobe. _Ha! That should get her to agree with me. _But Santana couldn't have been more wrong. Quinn moved her head away from Santana.

"San, stop it! Please!" she hissed before turning away to watch Mercedes. Santana's heart dropped. Why was Quinn being so uptight? She'd never snapped like that at her before. Santana knew she could be vicious but never imagined it happening like that to her- especially not now they were, in a way, in a relationship.

Once Glee club was over for the day, Quinn grabbed her bag and approached her like nothing had happened.

"Hey, I have loads of homework to do so I can't see you until later tonight. Do you want to grab dinner or something?" Santana just stared at her with wide eyes. How could this girl jump from one mood to next so damn quickly? In a way Santana wanted to act angry at her but didn't want to cause an argument so early into their relationship. "San, hello?"

"Oh right. Yeah sure. Text me when you're done and we'll go to Breakstix, okay?" Santana's frown turned into a fake smile. Quinn smiled back.

"I can't wait." she replied and quickly looked around the room to see if everyone had gone before brushing her fingertips down Santana's upper arm and walking out. That tiny show of affection immediately made Santana forget all about their disagreement and her smile became genuine. Santana walked off satisfied and rushed home to decide what to wear. It had to be something irresistible so Quinn would want to get into her pants at the end of the night.

Santana received a text from Quinn letting her know she was ready at 6pm and Santana ran out the door to her car. She'd decided on wearing leather leggings with high heeled boots and a navy tight tshirt which was finished off with her leather jacket. She knew how well black complimented her dark skin and she knew she looked smoking hot. _Quinn won't be able to resist me in this outfit. My ass looks amazing, _Santana confidently thought to herself. When she pulled up she did not expect to see the sight she saw. Finn was talking to Quinn at her doorstep. Santana was suddenly overcome with jealousy and anger. She knew they had a history and immediately felt threatened. She quickly rushed out of the car and slammed the door.

"Hey Frankenteen! Yeah you! What are you doing here?" Santana yelled across the driveway before she was stood directly in front of him. He looked scared and confused.

"I-I was just here to ask if Quinn wanted to go see a movie." Finn stuttered. Santana glanced at Quinn who was biting her thumb nail and looking very nervous. She knew how much Santana hated Finn.

"Y-y-you wanted to see if she wanted to go to a movie with _you_?" mimicked Santana. She was in full-on bitch mode now.

"Well yeah… Why is it your business anyway?" Santana was just about blurt out that Quinn was her girl before realising that would have been a huge mistake.

"Because we're hanging out tonight. Sorry, no BFG's allowed." Finn looked mad.

"I think Quinn should answer for herself don't you? Quinn, are you going to come?" Quinn was just about to answer before Santana burst out laughing. He looked at her with a bewildered look on his face.

"Haha! Oh please! You couldn't make her cum however much you tried! You'd probably drown her with your over active salivary glands before you even got her clothes off,"

Quinn was shocked at the words escaping Santana's mouth. "San…"

"Oh and Quinn, I've kissed Finn before and can I just say, not worth a buck. I would however pay $100 to jiggle one of his manboobs," Finn's face was turning red with anger. His hands were in tight fists.

"Would you just shut up, Santana! God you're such a bitch!" shouted Finn as he squared up to her.

"No I won't shut up. I'm now done yet-"

"Yes you are!" interrupted Quinn. She now just looked mad. "Both of you stop acting like babies! Finn I'm sorry but I'm busy tonight with Santana. Come on, let's go." She demanded as she grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house past Finn and Santana who were both still glaring at each other. Santana smiled at Finn to add salt to the wound, before following Quinn. Santana drove away leaving Finn kicking a fence. They both sat in silence for a while before Santana had the courage to speak up.

"Look, I'm sorry if I overreacted but I just hate him so much. And seeing him at your door with his slimy tongue hanging out like dog just made my blood boil." Quinn smiled.

"I know, San. It's okay. I suppose it was kind of hot- knowing you were jealous enough react in such a way. You really did rip him to shreds." Quinn began to giggle to herself. "And no, he isn't the best kisser in the world." she added. Santana pulled into a space in the Breadstix parking lot before replying to Quinn.

"Oh yeah? Who is then?" Santana began to lean in closer to Quinn with a smirk on her face. Quinn played along.

"Hmm well… It's a tough one." They both undid their belts without breaking the eye contact.

"Oh really?" Santana was in kissing distance of Quinn now. She licked her lips seductively. Quinn's eyes moved down to watch the lips being painfully slowly moistened. She felt herself get a little over excited in anticipation.

"Want to show me why I should say you're the best kisser?" Quinn knew full well that Santana was the best and she couldn't wait to feel those expert lips on hers again. Santana bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"Come and get it then." Quinn couldn't wait any longer. She slid her hand around Santana's neck and pulled her in until their lips crashed together. They kissed each other urgently and passionately. Santana nibbled and sucked Quinn's bottom lip before sliding her tongue into Quinn's mouth to meet hers. Santana slipped her hands underneath Quinn's top so she could undo her bra. The warm skin felt so good beneath her eager hands.

"San…" mumbled Quinn between kisses. She knew they shouldn't be doing this here but she couldn't bring herself to stop her.

"Come on, Q. I need you." breathed Santana as her lips found their way down to Quinn's neck. "Get on my lap." she demanded as she pulled the lever to move her seat right back. Quinn quickly obeyed. Once she'd positioned herself on Santana's lap Santana pulled off her shirt and bra in one go. Her mouth quickly found a hard nipple and began to suck. Her other hand was pinching Quinn's other.

"Oh my god!" Quinn's eyes rolled into the back of her head when she felt Santana's hot, wet tongue playing with her nipples. Her hands were buried into Santana's hair and pulling her head closer to her chest. Santana's nails dragged down Quinn's stomach before finding its way to a pair of soaked panties. _I'm so glad she's wearing this skirt._ Santana began to roughly rub Quinn's clit over the material. Quinn immediately began to moan. _Thanks god for blacked out windows, _thought Santana to herself.

"Shhit! Fuck you're so good at… mmm… this." said Quinn between loud, throaty moans and whimpers.

"Mmm you're so fucking wet, baby. Is this all for me?" Santana nearly came when she slipped her hand underneath the panties to find Quinn's soaking wet pussy. Quinn's hips had started to roll into Santana's touch.

"All for you. Oh my God… Faster! Mmm… You make me so damn horny," her head was resting on Santana's shoulder as she tried to put words together. "I've been… fuck… imagining you fucking me all… mmm… day." Santana loved it when Quinn talked to her like this. It was such a turn on.

"I bet you've been desperate to feel my fingers inside you the moment I left your house after we first had sex, haven't you?" growled Santana right into Quinn's ear. Her voice was low and very, very sexy. Her breathing was becoming faster and heavier as she got more turned on from Quinn's moans. She felt Quinn nod in reply. And with that, she slid two long fingers inside Quinn. She rewarded her with an almost scream. Santana's fingers pumped in and out of Quinn's hole as her palm roughly rubbed Quinn's clit. "Fuck, baby. You're so tight. Mmm… It feels so good around my fingers." She felt Quinn's walls tightening even more around her. She was on the on the edge. "Everyone thinks you're so innocent when actually, all you do is crave a good seeing to from me." When Santana gets horny, her language becomes so crude that she even shocked herself sometimes. But Quinn didn't seem to mind. The words just made her moans become even louder. "Cum for me, baby." The second Quinn heard those words, her orgasm was pushed over the edge. Her fingers gripped tightly onto Santana's shoulders as her head fell back. Her hips moved faster and harder as she came so Santana's fingers could get in deeper. Her orgasm was so intense that, once she came down, she realised she'd left big red marks on Santana's shoulders. She was too out of breath to care much. Santana pulled her fingers out from Quinn and licked them clean. They kissed lazily for a while before Santana realised what they were actually there for.

"Well I guess we missed our reservation…"

**Well there you have it! Another thing for Santana to worry about, some other characters creeping in to cause problems in their relationship and of course a cheeky sex scene. Hope you enjoyed it **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. The reviews I got for the last chapter really made my week. I felt so relieved that you all enjoy my writing. So yeah, thanks again!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

Santana woke up the next morning feeling ridiculously happy. All the years she'd known Quinn and she hadn't realised how perfect they were for each other until now. She was never one for emotion but recently she had found herself living up to all the clichés of love- butterflies whenever she caught a glimpse of Quinn and the urge to try and do anything to make her happy. She did worry that she hadn't told Quinn her true feelings yet but what if she seemed too needy? What if Quinn thought she was coming on too strong? She couldn't risk it until Quinn told her first. Santana missed her already and she'd only said goodbye to her 12 hours ago. _Jesus… What have I turned into?! A soppy loser- that's what! _She smiled to herself and grabbed her phone.

**Hey, Q. How about you come over today and we pop in a movie… Get our cuddle on? S xx**

**Hey you. I love the sound of that. I'll bring a horror movie… you know what that means ;) See you in an hour. Q xx**

Santana found herself getting a little overexcited at the prospect of Quinn being so scared that she had to be protected by Santana- not in an innocent way.

Quinn hauled herself out of bed and began to get ready. She couldn't wait to spend the day with Santana. She would have spent the night with her but she didn't want to appear too eager. She knew Santana was afraid of admitting feelings so she thought it was best she play it cool for now. She didn't realise love could hit her so quickly. She guessed this feeling was love anyway- she cherished every second she spent with Santana and she got excited every day when she knew she was going to see her… kiss her.

As Quinn put on her makeup, she thought about Santana's proposal to come out to everybody and it terrified her. She simply wasn't ready- she questioned whether she ever would be. After all of the crap she had taken whilst being pregnant and being kicked off the Cheerio's, she didn't believe she was strong enough to take anymore. She knew Santana would understand this. There was no problem in keeping their relationship a secret, right? They still had fun in the privacy of their own homes. Everyone knowing about them would just ruin the secrecy and the excitement. Quinn had managed to convince herself that keeping it a secret would keep them going strong. _It's nobody else's business. _And of course she had the worry of how her Mom would react. She couldn't risk being kicked out again. However, she had realised how difficult it was to not being able to show any affection towards Santana at school. Her heart broke when she saw Santana's face drop when she pushed her away in Glee club. But she _had _to do that to protect Santana. To protect them. Quinn of all people knew how cruel narrow minded students could be. _We'll just have to manage until I'm ready. I will just try to avoid the subject for a while. _

Quinn grabbed her scariest movie and her keys and set off to Santana's house. Once she was there she practically ran to the door. Santana opened it and poked her head round the side.

"Can I help you?" she said playfully. Quinn laughed.

"Are your parents in?" Quinn replied whilst taking a step closer.

"Are they ever?" And with that, Quinn pushed through the doorway and slammed it shut by pushing Santana onto it. She took a tight grasp of her waist and desperately kissed Santana's plump, inviting lips. Santana responded by gripping Quinn's neck and digging her nails slightly into the skin.

"Mmm… Someone's happy to see me."

"You have no idea." breathed Quinn. Santana was held tightly against the door as Quinn's tongue was now running up and down the soft skin of her neck. "I've been thinking about this all morning. All week actually."

"What else have you been thinking of?" mumbled Santana as her grip on Quinn tightened.

"This neck of yours has been teasing me a lot lately. I've been waiting to leave my mark on it," and with that, Quinn nipped the skin between her teeth and sucked until she was satisfied with the mark it left behind. Meanwhile, Santana was squirming and moaning at the painful pleasure. She wasn't used to being so dominated, but she liked it.

"Fuck… mmm… What else, Q? Tell me," begged Santana. Quinn stopped what she was doing and stared into Santana's lust filled eyes.

"We have to go upstairs first." The two girls practically ran upstairs. Once they reached Santana's room, Quinn pushed her onto the bed and slid her knee between Santana's legs.

"Fuck!" Santana's reaction to the sudden contact made Quinn laugh to herself.

"You were grinding my leg and making it so… wet. So I guess we have to get these clothes off," Santana could barely think straight. Quinn actually imagined seducing Santana like this during class? It was almost too hot for her to handle. The way the words slid off Quinn's tongue in a deep, almost growling tone sent shivers up and down Santana's spine- and of course caused intense frustration from the lack of Quinn's tongue on her aching clit.

They began to kiss frantically once again- only stopping when clothing had to come off. Soon they were both just in their underwear. Santana was wearing a deep red, lacy set that resulted in a cleavage that Quinn wanted to just explore for days. Quinn was wearing a dark purple thong that attracted Santana's eager hands to grope Quinn's perfect ass.

Quinn raised her knee once again until it came into contact with Santana's clit. Santana moaned and began to snake her hips up and down to continue the contact. Quinn began to whimper at the feeling of Santana on her bare leg. She could feel how soaking wet she was through her panties. Santana's hips were moving faster and faster until her moans turned into grunts. She had pulled Quinn's head down to rest on her shoulder as she indulged herself against Quinn's leg.

"Holy shit, Q. I'm so close!" Quinn's head shot up. She was so lost in the feeling that she forgot about Santana having to eventually orgasm. Quinn pulled her legs away from Santana immediately.

"Not yet, San. You're going to have to earn this one," Santana looked at her like she was mad.

"What? You can't just do that, Q! I'm so fucking horny right now and I wants to cum!" yelled Santana. She had never been so sexually frustrated in all her life. Quinn laughed which infuriated Santana even more. "Fine. I'll just have to get myself off if you're not going to help me."

Santana slowly slid her fingers down to gently circle her clit. Her head fell back as she began to moan and whimper. Quinn just stared. She'd never seen something so sexy. But she couldn't let her get off yet. The thought of torturing Santana like this had been turning her on all week. She wanted her to be begging for it. Quinn waited until Santana began to squirm under her own touch before grabbing both her wrists and holding them down on the bed. Santana began to protest once again.

"No! Not again! Fuck!" Santana felt so damn angry at Quinn, but she knew what she was doing and god was she good at it. Santana had never been so desperate for anyone in her life. Feeling so vulnerable like this was a huge change from the normal her, but very welcomed when she was with Quinn. She trusted her and this felt amazing. Quinn ran her tongue along Santana's jaw line.

"You have to beg for it, San." Her tongue made its way down her neck, to her chest where it stopped next to Santana's hard nipple. Her hands were still tightly gripping Santana's wrists. Quinn looked up at her frustrated expression as she took one nipple into her mouth and sucked. Santana bit her lip and her eyes slammed shut. Quinn continued on down, her tongue now gently running over Santana's toned stomach. She had now let go of Santana's wrists. "If you move those hands from the bed, I'll get up and go home. Do you understand?" Santana nodded and rested her hands on the sheets. "Good." Quinn soon found out that torturing Santana like this was actually torture for herself. She wanted to taste her so badly. She had to use all the self-control she had. She rested her hands on top of Santana's thighs before dragging her nails down them.

"Shit… that feels so good." mumbled Santana as she watched intently at what Quinn was doing. Her fingers were now gripping on tightly to the bed sheets. Quinn positioned herself so she was lying on her stomach between Santana's legs. Her teeth gripped the red lace of Santana's panties and pulled them down, her hands helping to pull them off completely. Santana's chest was now moving up and down at an alarming pace from her erratic breathing. She bit her bottom lip and moaned quietly when she looked between Santana's legs. It all looked so inviting. Her hands slid around Santana's thighs and she pushed them over her shoulders. Her lips began to leave trails of light kisses around Santana's smooth bikini line, but went nowhere near her clit. Santana squirmed. "Quinn. Please! I don't know how much of this I can take," she said through heavy breaths.

"You'll have to do better than that I'm afraid, San." replied Quinn in that very low tone of hers. Her fingers had now spread apart Santana's wet, swollen lips. She looked up at Santana and raised an eyebrow as her tongue began to tickle around her clit. So close. But not close enough.

"Shit! Quinn, please! I need to feel you! I'm desperate!" Santana was writhing around now, trying her best to keep her hands away. Quinn nearly came from hearing Santana sound so needy for her touch. Quinn couldn't keep it going any longer.

"Fuck it," she whispered a split second before her tongue dived inside Santana at the same time as her thumb circled over her clit. "God, you're so wet." she breathed before sliding her tongue back inside Santana's tight hole again. Santana almost screamed with both relief and pleasure. Her hands were now buried in Quinn's hair. Her orgasm came almost straight away. It had been building up for a long time and once it hit her, it was so intense. The strongest orgasm she'd ever had.

"Fuuucckk Quinn! Tan caliente!" her hips were bucking frantically as her whole body spasmed. Quinn looked up at her girlfriend and watched her as her own hand slid down and rubbed her clit quickly just to push her over the edge. She sunk her teeth into Santana's thigh as her own orgasm hit her. Santana didn't seem to mind. She barely even noticed. The two girls were left panting and collapsed. Once they'd regained some energy, Quinn brought herself up to cuddle her girlfriend.

"Sorry about the whole 'you have to beg' thing. I just thought it would be really hot. And it was… Well I thought it was anyway." said Quinn as her head rested on Santana's chest. Santana gently laughed.

"If you keep talking about it, you're going to turn me on again and I'm pretty exhausted now," replied Santana. "It was really hot, Q. Didn't know you had it in you, you frisky little thing." Santana brought her hand up to stroke Quinn's hair. Quinn hummed with satisfaction and they both had a little nap before getting up to actually watch the movie they had planned.

Quinn woke up about an hour later to find Santana laughing at a text. Quinn smiled. She loved Santana's laugh.

"Who making you laugh so much?" asked Quinn out of curiosity as she cuddled up closer to her girlfriend.

"Oh just Brit. I asked her how to cover up the hickey you gave me. She said toothpaste or a turtle neck. I don't think I can pull off a turtle neck, do you?" she explained before giggling to herself again. Quinn shot up.

"You told Brittany about us?" Santana looked confused.

"Well yeah. She's my best friend. She would never tell another soul, Q. I thought you knew." Santana tried to defend herself. She honestly thought it would be okay with Quinn. The three girls had known each other for years and never spread their secrets.

"How could you, Santana? We agreed not to tell anyone about us!" Quinn got out of bed and began to put some clothes on.

"No! _You _agreed that. Like you've agreed how we go about everything in this relationship." snapped Santana. She refused to be the victim. She wrapped a sheet around her and stood up.

"How dare you! You know why we can't tell anyone. Kurt's life was threatened for being gay!"

"God! You're just using that as an excuse! Kurt wasn't popular and he didn't have a boyfriend at the time to support him. We'd take no shit from anybody. You're only doing this because you are scared, Quinn! Scared of not being Little anymore. "

"That is not true. I just don't think that it's anybody's business. We don't need to tell people. We're happy how we are, right?"

"No, Quinn. We're not. Can't you see how hurt I am when you push me away at school? I just want to show you a little bit of affection and you push me off and pretend that there is nothing between us. When there is, Quinn. Fuck…." she paced around the room as Quinn looked at her with a huge amount of regret and guilt. "It just makes me think that you're ashamed of me, or that I'm not good enough for you. I'd be willing to sacrifice anything to make this work. Because I… I love you."

"San…" said Quinn as she tried to hold her hand.

"No don't. I can't go on like this anymore. Can you leave now please." Quinn looked at Santana. There was such pain in her eyes. Both of their eyes. Quinn didn't know what to say. She couldn't explain her behaviour and now she knew the consequences she felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. She knew that the right thing to do would be to leave. Let them both cool off for a bit. She'd come back later on. Quinn grabbed her things and winced as she heard very faint sobs coming from Santana who had perched herself on the edge of the bed.

Once Quinn had left, Santana let it all out. She felt so bad for yelling at Quinn. Her face had fallen and she looked so… sad. But on the other hand, she was mad with Quinn. She had no real excuse for keeping their relationship a secret. Santana had given herself on a plate to Quinn and had never let herself be so out of control, yet Quinn hadn't taken notice of this. It was still all about her and how she was feeling. Typical. But Santana loved her. And now Quinn knew that. God she was so stupid for getting in this deep. Again.

Santana lay on her bed that still had Quinn's scent lingering around it. She'd do anything for it to just be them. Away from everyone and everything so they could just be. She cried heavily until she heard her phone buzz. It was Brittany.

**Hey, Quinn just drove past me and she looked sad. Did you two have a fight? 3 xx**

**Yeah, we did. I don't really want to talk about it. I'll see you at school. Xxx**

Santana was thankful to have such a good friend who cared about her. But right now she wanted to be alone. She got into the shower to wipe away the smell of Quinn so she could clear her head for a while. She got dressed into some sweats and started to blow dry her hair until she heard a knock on the door. She nearly didn't answer but thought it might be a package for her parents. She reluctantly opened the door to find Brittany standing there with a tub of ice cream and an action film. Brittany started talking before Santana could say anything.

"I know you like an action film when you're mad because of all the killing and guns and the ice cream always cheers me up so I thought it would you too. Although I feel bad for the cows that have to be milked in Antarctica so the cream comes out frozen," she let herself in. Santana smiled. She missed spending time with Brittany. Her sweet innocence made everything better. She put on the movie.

"Look I know you don't want to talk about it. So we'll just watch the movie, okay?" Santana nodded. As the movie started, Brittany cuddled up to her just like they always did before. It should have felt weird now she was with Quinn, but it felt like home. Brittany had always made her feel wanted- she didn't care what people thought when they held pinkies around school. All the anger she felt towards Quinn had now made Brittany seem so appealing. Brittany took Santana's hand and began to run her fingernails lightly up and down the inside of her arm. Brittany had always done this to relax Santana, but it always seemed to have the opposite effect. It just turned her on. Santana sat there and enjoyed the feeling. Her thoughts began to wash away and the warm skin of Brittany and the light touches just made her feel wanted. Brittany looked up at Santana. She knew what was going to come next. She shouldn't be doing it but she missed Santana so much. Santana looked into Brittany's eyes for a while until it seemed almost as if she was arguing with herself. Brittany took charge and leaned in until their lips met. The kiss felt so nice on Santana's lips. She began to kiss Brittany back. Her hands now sliding up and down her body. The kiss became more heated as their tongues slid over each other's. Santana's brain knew this was wrong but she was enjoying the closeness. She pushed Brittany down on the sofa until she was straddling her. Her lips met Brittany's neck.

"I've missed this, San." Santana was lost in her little world until she heard those words. What was she doing? She'd ended it with Brittany. It was in the past now. She loved Quinn. She then realised that she was using Brittany to feel wanted. God, she was really emotionally unstable and it made her feel uneasy and out of character. She pushed herself away from Brittany.

"Brit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. It was wrong of me, and you know it." Brittany looked down at her hands.

"I know. I just miss you, that's all. I shouldn't have tempted you like that. I just wish we hung out more. I don't need the sex. I just want to see you. We're best friends." Brittany smiled up at Santana. "You love Quinn. You need her and she needs you. I'm sure you'll sort things out." added Brittany before getting up, waving and letting herself out. Santana felt guilty. She'd deserted her best friend to spend more time with Quinn. But that was only because she could barely act like they do at home, at school. Despite this, it still wasn't any excuse to cheat on Quinn. She now felt worse than ever. What would she tell Quinn? _Congrats, San. You've really messed it up now._

**Special thanks to: supercrevette **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes… This is happening. Two chapters in one day. I've had a day off work and had a lot of inspiration. I couldn't hold in all the drama for long. A huge thankyou again for all of your amazing reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

Quinn tried to get Santana out of her head. She watched tv, she had a bath, she even sat down and had a chat with her Mom which really was desperate. As hard as she tried to distract herself, nothing could get rid of the guilt she felt. And the fear. She knew that to keep their relationship alive she had to do the right thing and come out to everyone at McKinley High and, eventually, her Mom. When Santana had told her she loved her, Quinn knew that for once she'd made the right decision to continue on their relations after the party. She felt a throb of relief and affection for her. She now knew that Santana felt the same way. But that day had gone so horrifically wrong that now wasn't the time to tell her. She'd wait until they were back to normal. Which they would be. She'd sort this all out.

Quinn sat on the edge of her bed and remembered the times that they had laid next to each other and cuddled, caressed and whispered sweet nothings. They were real. This was real. And it was time she plucked up the courage to tell people. _I had a baby for Christ's sake! _Santana deserved it. She had gone through so much heartbreak with Brittany that she couldn't stand to do that to her again. She was the only one who picked up on how broken Santana was when she was dumped for Artie. Quinn had to fix this. After going over what she'd say a million times in her head, she re-applied her make-up, sprayed herself with the perfume she knew Santana loved and picked up her keys.

"Mom, I'm going over to see Santana. I might not be back until tomorrow," she yelled to the kitchen. She hoped that would be the case.

"It's a little late, sweetie. What are you going for?" Judy replied. Quinn opened the door, took in one deep breath and walked out.

"To make things right." she said to herself.

Santana was hugging her knees on the coach. Her head was buried in her arms and there were tears running down her face. Even though she was mad at Quinn for not being honest with herself, she knew she didn't deserve this. _I can't believe I've done this. I can't lie to her. I'm going to have to tell her what happened. It wasn't like it meant anything. I was upset and angry and Brittany was there to comfort me. What else was I supposed to do?_ As Santana tried to justify her actions to herself, she heard yet another knock at the door. She really didn't want to see anyone else today.

"Go away! I'm not donating any more money to your mangy, homeless cats!" she yelled from the couch.

"It's me!" yelled Quinn. Santana's heart stopped. What was she supposed to do? Quinn knew she was there now. She can't back out. _I'm not ready! I haven't worked out how I'm going to tell her. Shit shit shit shit!_ Santana slowly got up and opened the door with a sigh. Her breathing had become irregular and she felt like she was going to be sick. There was Quinn looking beautiful as ever with a small, sad smile on her face. She shouldn't be the one feeling guilty. Santana had committed the worst offence.

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

They both stood in silence just looking at each other. Quinn noticed the tear stains on Santana's cheeks.

"Have you been crying?"

"A little, yeah." Santana replied before wiping her cheeks. Quinn took one step forward and brushed her hand over Santana's face.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure." Quinn walked into the house like a dog with a tail between its legs. They both sat down on the couch and remained silent until Quinn's soft voice broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry, San. I'm sorry for being scared. I'm sorry for not supporting you. You are the one person who makes me feel safe. I don't know why I should be scared to come out to everyone," As Quinn wore her heart on her sleeve and admitted how she was wrong and how she was going to fix it, Santana felt a lump in her throat. She felt even worse now that she had Quinn grovelling right in front of her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that… I'd do this for you. You've made me realise that nobody can touch us. Not with the way we feel for each other. I l-"

"I kissed Brittany." Santana blurted out. There. It was out in the open now and she should suffer the consequences. Quinn had stopped breathing. Santana could see the immediate shock and pain flush over her face. Her eyes moved away from Santana's and just stared into nothing. Santana knew she had to explain herself.

"I'm so sorry. I felt angry… and upset and Brit came over and she was there to comfort me. It just all happened so fast. It didn't mean anything and I stopped it. You have to know, Qu-"

"You stopped it? Oh I see. That makes it all okay then. But who started it? Probably you-you know with_ your_ track record," snapped Quinn with a sarcastic tone. Santana didn't know what to say. She let the insult breeze over because Quinn was upset. Quinn stood up and began to walk to the door before sharply turning around.

"You know what, Santana? I really thought you'd changed. You tell me you love me… that you're ready for us to be together. But really, you're just the same. The same old cheap slut that you always were," Quinn opened the door before continuing. "You really had me going. You're a great manipulator… And I fell for it. I should have known better. I just wish now somebody was able to warn me first- not that would have changed anything. You set your eyes on something and you get it. You always have done. You even made me spend all day thinking I was in the wrong. That _I _should be the one apologizing. I felt terrible for what I did to you, but you know what? Now I'm just relieved that we didn't make it public, because then I'd be humiliated in front of the entire school. Heartbroken and lonely. Well congrats, San. Your plan worked. I'm heartbroken." Quinn walked out the door.

"Quinn, wait! Please!" shouted Santana before realising it was too late. She fell onto the door and slid down. She cried so hard that she felt sick. She'd ruined everything.

Quinn didn't let her tears show until she had stormed out the door, paced to her car and slammed it shut. Then she gripped onto the wheel and cried. She didn't know how long she sat there for sobbing, but it was a long while before she managed to see through her tears to turn the ignition on and drive home. She felt betrayed. Her heart felt like it had broken into a million little pieces that she would never be able to fix.

Santana remained at the bottom of the door with her tears making her shirt soaking wet. Quinn's sharp words cut through her so deeply. But they weren't true. Santana loved Quinn. She knew that Quinn turned nasty when she was hurt, but she didn't know that Quinn thought those terrible things were true. She'd known her for years and thought she'd seen through all of the rumours, but now, Quinn had made her feelings quite clear. But despite that, what they had together was real. And it still could be. It was a stupid mistake that meant nothing. Santana decided to give her some space before begging for her forgiveness. However long it took, she'd wait.

Thankfully the weekend was now over so Santana could see how Quinn was doing. She hadn't dared text her and she hadn't heard anything from the blonde which she took as a 'leave me alone' signal. But Santana woke up that morning determined to say sorry again. She didn't care if she was shot down again. She would not give up. She put on her Cheerio's uniform, did her hair and make-up and checked herself out in the mirror. She didn't look normal. Her eyes were dark and tired from all the crying and her whole posture was limp and lifeless. How was she supposed to get Quinn back if she looked like this? _More concealer. _She looked a little better but didn't feel it. She lifelessly grabbed her school stuff and left.

Once she reached her locker, Brittany approached her with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"How you doing?" she asked with genuine concern. Santana avoided eye contact.

"Terrible. I told Quinn and now she hates me. I feel miserable and I don't know what to do, Brit." She replied, tears starting to well up in her eyes again. Brittany hugged her tightly.

"She'll take you back, don't worry. The kiss was nothing. Nothing compared to what you two have. She'll see that soon enough. You just need to get your confidence back. I don't like seeing you like a sad, old bear." Santana smiled as Brittany's words made her feel a little better. But when she looked up, she saw Quinn at the other end of the hall glaring. Her face said it all. She thought there was something going on with her and Brittany. Santana immediately pushed Brittany away and walked towards Quinn who had now pretended to be distracted by getting her books from her locker. Santana could feel her heart pounding as she approached Quinn. Quinn looked really, _really_ mad.

"Quinn… Erm… I just needed to say-"

"Hey, Quinn. You ready to go to class?" said an annoying voice that sounded like nails against a chalk board to Santana. She recognised this as Finnocence's voice straight away and her blood boiled. She looked up at Finn's giant body until she met his sickening happy expression. She continued to glare until she saw something in the corner of her eye. Something that made her want to die.

"Yeah, sure." replied Quinn with an all 'sweetness and light' smile as they walked off hand in hand. Santana watched in disbelief as they walked down the hall together. A distant laugh coming from Quinn pierced her ear drums like a needle. She brought her hand up to her chest and fell back onto the lockers to keep herself upright. She could barely breathe. What she just saw had completely demolished any hope of her getting back together with Quinn. She felt sick. Really sick.

Santana ran into the restroom and kneeled in front of the toilet just in time for it to catch her vomit. She'd never had such a physical reaction to emotions like this before. Her mind was going crazy. She couldn't make sense of anything. She didn't care that her mouth tasted horrible and she didn't care that she was bawling out loud in the girls restrooms at McKinley High. She was too heartbroken to care. She kneeled there for what seemed like hours before she heard a deep but friendly voice.

"Santana? Are you okay?" She turned around to see Puck standing behind her with a worried expression spread over his face. She didn't care that he was in the girl's restroom. She was just relieved to see someone she knew. She could barely get her words out.

"Do I… look… o-okay to you?" she stuttered. Puck was stunned. He had never seen her in this sort of state before- her make-up was running down her face and her eyes were bright red from crying. Hell, he'd never even seen her cry. He grabbed her arms and began to pull her up.

"Come on, let's get you up," he said as she just about managed to stand on her own two feet. "Babe, what's wrong? You look terrible… No offence. I saw you run in here and thought I should check you were okay." he said. She just wrapped her arms around him and rested her head in his warm chest and began to sob uncontrollably again. Puck knew not to ask girls too many questions when they were in this state so he just hugged her back and rubbed her back as she cried. He'd learnt to do this with Quinn many times during her pregnancy. He was an expert at comforting women.

Once Santana had stopped heavily crying, Puck decided to get her out of school for the day. She couldn't stay in this sort of state and he was no stranger to ditching. They walked to her car as she sniffled.

"No. I'll drive," he demanded as she walked up to the driver's side. He grabbed her bag and took her keys out. Once she was belted in, he began to drive out of the parking lot. He knew taking her home wasn't a good idea as her parents might ask too many questions so they just went for a long drive. He remained silent until he knew she was ready to talk.

"Where are we going, Mohawk?" she mumbled. Puck smiled. He knew she'd start talking soon.

"We're just driving until you tell me what the hell is going on." he replied as he turned the radio off. Santana sighed and tried to gather her thoughts. She didn't feel so overwhelmed with emotion now she'd calmed down a bit, but that didn't mean she felt any better.

"I can't…" she whispered. Puck sighed.

"San, we've been close for a long time… In more ways than one at times, but we're still two badasses so we can relate. So let's talk. Nothing leaves this car. I promise you." Santana stayed silent for a while before finally feeling like she could trust Puck. He had gotten her out of the last place she wanted to be after all.

"I've had by heart ripped apart." she stated.

"I didn't know you had one," replied Puck. Santana glared at him. "Woah! I'm just kidding. By who? Brittany?"

"No. Someone else. We've been seeing each other in secret for a while now… since Rachel's party actually. It was great. I've never felt so amazing and I fell in love. Stupidly. Then we had an argument and I fucked up. Big time. And now, they're back with their ex and is rubbing it right up in my grill." she explained. Puck nodded as he listened.

"By 'they' do you mean another girl? It's cool. I know about you and Brittany and how you acted towards her was totally different than how you act to any guy. I think it's kinda hot actually." he said, trying to make light of the situation. Santana sighed again.

"Yeah. It is a girl. And would you stop saying that? I'm trying to be serious for once and you slip in yet another comment about girl on girl!" she snapped but with the first smile on her face she'd had for a while- all be it a very small one. Puck laughed.

"Sorry. So, what did you do that was so bad? What did you argue about?" he questioned. He'd already figured out who it was. There was only one 'in a relationship' status on facebook that morning. He was shocked to say the least. I mean Quinn gave birth to his baby… But he knew that recently at school, she'd seemed happier. He guessed that the reason for that was Santana, so they must be right for each other.

"She refused to come out to everyone and so I felt neglected. She wouldn't be close with me at school and pushed me away. At home it was great, but that wasn't enough for me. She was too scared to announce our relationship to everyone and it really started to take its toll," she paused to concentrate on her breathing. Now it was the hard part of the story. "So we argued and it got out of hand. She left feeling awful and I felt unwanted. Then Brittany came round to comfort me… and we kissed." Puck's eyes widened.

"Oh…" was all he could say.

"Yeah… I pushed her away eventually. I just felt wanted and it was nice. She was never afraid to show affection at school, but then I realised that it was the past. I loved somebody else now. It was a huge mistake," tears began to well up again but she fought them back. "and I felt so terrible. Especially when she came to my door with a cute little smile on her face and said she was sorry and she was stupid and was willing to sacrifice anything for me. When _I_ was the stupid one, Puck. I ruined it… So I told her," Puck took in a deep breath. He could almost imagine Quinn's reaction in his head right now. Her words really were vicious.

"So I'm guessing she reacted badly and is now with Finn to get back at you?" he guessed. She nodded and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm so stupid, Puck. I can't believe I let her get away. And she's now strolling the halls with Frankenteen looking like Ken and Barbie. It makes me sick… Wait…" Puck glanced over at her. "You knew it was Finn? How did you guess who it was?"

"Because I've never seen Quinn as happy as she has been the past couple of weeks. And the fact that Facebook knows everything." he stated. "It's cool. I know you make her happy. That's why you need to get her back. Can I tell you something from one badass to another?" Santana nodded and smiled. "Chicks dig being fought over. She'll soon come to her senses." Santana smiled. Puck always made everything a little bit better. She knew now she had a shoulder to cry on that wouldn't end up in some sort of sexual activity. Even though she still felt terrible and she was green with envy, she would fight for Quinn and make her see how happy Santana could make her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well another week, another chapter. I'm even getting depressed writing them! Stupid Santana and stupid Quinn. They're as bad as each other. I hope you enjoy it though **

Santana couldn't bring herself to go into school for the next few days. She told her parents that she had a severe migraine that wouldn't go away. She wished that was all that was wrong with her. She'd ignored numerous calls from Puck and Brittany but received nothing from Quinn. It was like she'd disappeared from her life. She sat on her bed in the same sweats and just stared. The image of her and Finn going over and over in her head. What if he's been putting his giant hands on her? What if he's been kissing her the way I did? Santana knew that Quinn would let him. She was great at making people believe what they wanted to believe.

The guilt she felt surrounded her and stopped her from functioning. She felt lost. Her house was like a prison but she never wanted to leave. She didn't want to see the Glee kids' sickening delighted faces when they were ooh-ing and aww-ing at the new announcement of Finn and Quinn's reunion.

She woke up the next morning at 6am and after only having three hours sleep, she felt drained. She looked in the mirror and wished she hadn't. Her eyes looked tired and miserable and she could not for the life of her turn her mouth upwards into a smile. Not even her HBIC smirk. She was brought out of her momentary disgust when she heard the doorbell go. She sighed and walked downstairs to answer it. Her Dad was waiting for yet another package so she would get in trouble if she didn't collect it. But to her surprise, Brittany was at the door.

"San… You look awful." she said as she looked at her with genuine concern. Santana snorted. For once in her life, she wasn't happy to see her best friend.

"Gee thanks for the confidence boost. I've got a migraine so if you don't mind…" she went to close the door but Brittany stopped it with her foot. "What do you want, Brit? Whatever it is, you better make it quick because I'm going back to bed." Brittany let herself in.

"I've come to get you ready for school. You have to come back, San. Glee club is nothing without you," Santana laughed bitterly.

"Yeah right. I'm sure they miss me swaying in the background whilst Berry belts out another show tune." Santana had walked over to the coach and slumped back on it. Brittany was still looking at her with that 'I feel so sorry for you' face, and it was sickening. "Would you wipe that expression off your face? It's making me feel worse."

"San, I know you're upset but you can't hide forever. Please come back to school. I miss you," Santana put her head in her hands and growled with annoyance.

"Why? To watch Ken and Barbie stroll down the corridors with huge grins on their faces? It makes me sick, Brit. Tubbers looks so smug like he's won a prize or something." Brittany took one step closer to Santana.

"You have to clean yourself up and get your act together. Instead of sitting here feeling sorry for yourself, you should be grovelling and making her see how sorry you are. Get up and get dressed. I'm not leaving until you're ready for school." demanded Brittany. Santana knew she was only like this when it was really necessary. God, I really am a mess. Even Brittany can see it.

Santana showered and got dressed. She managed to cover up her dark eyes so nobody would think she'd been a recluse for the past few days. Brittany beamed as Santana grabbed her bag and walked out the door. 'Don't Stop Believing' came on the radio in the car.

"Eurgh, turn it off. I can't stand it anymore." mumbled Santana. Brittany turned it off.

"You need to sing to her, San. That's the best way you can get your emotions out. Practice it at lunch and sing it in Glee club today. Make her see how miserable you are so she'll realise that you're sorry." Santana thought this was a ridiculous idea at first, but soon realised that Brittany had a point. She'd sang to Brittany when she confessed her love for her and it really helped. She wasn't so good with meaningful words- insults were her thing. But she had an idea of what to sing.

She took in a deep breath before walking through the doors to McKinley High. Smile, San. Smile. You rule this place. She put on her best smirk as she walked to her locker. That's it girl. You've just had a migraine, not spent all this time crying in your room. They have to believe that. She reached her locker without a glitch. That was until she caught a glimpse of Finn leaning down to peck Quinn's lips with that stupid sideway grin he always has plastered on his face. She felt like somebody had punched her in the stomach. She nearly had to run to the toilet again but she held it in. The new couple walked down the hall hand in hand. Quinn turned her head to look over her shoulder at Santana. Her eyes burned into hers with a look that said "now you know what it feels like" and then they were out of sight. Thank God Brittany was next to her because she needed someone to hold onto.

"San, it's okay. You're going to have to get used to it. You know she doesn't like him. She's only doing it to get back at you. Come on, let's get you to class." Brittany held her books for her and guided her class as Santana held back her tears. The lump in her throat was growing rapidly but she wouldn't let it out. She couldn't let them see her cry.

She sat in class and ignored the whole lesson. She had the perfect song to show how terrible she was feeling and she would let it out in Glee later on that day. But until then, she had to stay strong and stick to her plan. No breaking down, no attacking Finn and letting Quinn know she was sorry.

It was time for Glee. She had dragged herself through the day by staying silent. By how angry she looked, nobody had dared to say a word to her so she was left alone. She hadn't bumped into Quinn again that day which was the only reason she was still there. When she walked into the choir room, her heart stopped when she saw Quinn sitting next to Finn with her head resting on his shoulder. She could see quite clearly that she was avoiding eye contact with Santana. Finn was talking to Mike about a video game in such a perky tone that she suddenly had the urge to rip his repulsive face off. But she held back. For now.

"Right guys, today's lesson is about jealousy. It's a very common feeling that people suffer everyday be it a desire for an object that someone has, or maybe a person somebody else has. I think finding a powerful song about this emotion might give us an edge at regional's this year. Our song choices are usually about love and fun, but we need to show the darker side of day to day life." said Mr Schuester. Santana almost laughed to herself at the convenience of it all. She raised her hand.

"I've got a song prepared."

"Okay, great! Thinking ahead. I like it Santana. The floor is yours." She slowly got up out of her seat and walked to the front. She turned and faced everyone.

"This is a song from Moulin Rouge that I really like. I've cut it a little short but I hope you all listen hard." she said just before she started singing. She made sure to look straight into Quinn's eyes during the performance.

**His eyes upon your face**

**His hand upon your hand**

**His lips caress your skin**

**It's more than I can stand**

**Why does my heart cry?**

**Feelings I can't fight**

**You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me**

**And please believe me when I say I love you**

**Why does my heart cry?**

**Feelings I can't fight.**

**You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me**

**And please believe me when I say I love you**

Once Santana had finished the song, she realised that there were tears rolling down her cheeks. Oh shit. She looked over at Quinn who was looking at her with such… pain in her eyes. This wasn't over between them. She just knew it. Quinn still felt something. She wiped her eyes and walked back to her seat. The rest of the Glee kids were in shock. They didn't know Santana could show so much emotion. There was a pause before they all applauded. All except for Quinn.

"Mr Schue, do you mind if I go to the restroom?" Quinn asked. She didn't wait for an answer and just walked out of the room. Santana asked the same question and followed her down the hall.

"Quinn, wait!" she yelled after her. Quinn halted and let out a heavy sigh. She began to talk but couldn't bear to turn around and face Santana as she did so.

"Why did you sing that song?" mumbled Quinn as she held back tears. Santana approached Quinn apprehensively.

"Why do you think? I'm hurt, Q." snapped Santana with an unintentional anger in her voice. Quinn turned around.

"Well that makes two of us!" Quinn snapped back. They stood in silence as they glared at each other. Then Santana realised that this wasn't how she wanted this conversation to go, so her face softened.

"Quinn, I love you. I miss you. I'm sorry. I can't live without you… I don't know what else to say." Santana's eyes were welling up once again as she tried her hardest to get Quinn to see how sorry she really was. Quinn scoffed.

"Oh please. We'd barely been together two weeks." she said dryly as she built up her shield.

"Don't you dare try and make out like it was nothing!" shouted Santana as she stepped even closer. Quinn looked at the floor guiltily and sighed. "I've never felt like this before, Q. That's why you have to understand how hurt I was when you refused to tell people-"

"-But you-"

"Let me finish! You made me feel unwanted. I never intended on kissing Brittany or anyone else for that matter," Quinn winced as Santana brought up the horrible image in her head again. "It just happened because my mind was all over the place. It meant nothing… I want you. Nobody else. Please, just come back to me." Santana's tears were rolling down her cheeks now as she pleaded. Quinn looked around the hallway as if she was putting together a pros and cons list in her head. But then the look of confusion turned hostile. Quinn moved so she was inches away from Santana's face before she spoke through gritted teeth.

"You made your choice when you kissed her. Now I've made mine. I'm with Finn now… I'll see you around." And with that, Quinn turned around sharply on her heel and walked off.

"But you don't love him!" Santana screamed after her. But it was useless. There was no getting through to Quinn which made Santana think there was no hope left for them, but she knew they were special. Their spark when they were together overruled any other factors. She'd make Quinn come back to her.

"Hey, Lopez! Wait up!" Puck yelled as she began to storm out. Santana stopped and turned to face him. He ground to a halt when he saw her face- an expression of pure misery.

"She's punishing me, Puck. I cheated and now she's punishing me for it."

"I know, babe. Come here," he pulled the now crying Latina into tight embraced. He stroked her hair gently. "I see the way she looks at you. Finn means nothing to her. You've still got a chance. Keep trying. This isn't over yet."


	12. Chapter 12

**Please don't be mad! I'm really really sorry about the late update! I would give you excuses but I don't want to bore you. So this chapter is a bit all over the place and there are a lot of different emotions and irrational thoughts but it gets across how emotionally messed up Santana and Quinn are. I still think you'll like it. So please review! And I hope you enjoy it.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

"Huh?" Santana was pulled out of her daydream of her and Quinn walking through the school hand in hand by Mercedes.

"Santana! Would you please listen?" yelled Mercedes. Santana's face screwed up as if she were about to snap back at her with an insult but she just had no energy left.

"Yeah… sorry. I'm listening." Santana mumbled as she slouched back and rested her chin on her hands. Mercedes continued.

"We have the beat the guys in this one or we'll never hear the end of it. It has to be something kick ass," The glee club had been split up into boys and girls for their next friendly competition except Quinn was a no show. _Hardly surprising. She's totally been avoiding me like the plague. I have barely even caught a glimpse of her in the hallway. _

"Lady Gaga! This is definitely a job for her!" announced Tina.

"Yes! Gaga will win this thing for us!" agreed Kurt.

"Booooorrriinnngggg," added Santana. The whole room turned to look at her. "We did Lady Gaga so much last year. The boys will be expecting it… And Kurt? What the hell are you doing in here anyway?" Kurt cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair nervously before speaking.

"I erm…"

"Forget why Kurt is here. I have an excellent idea that will definitely help us to-"

"-shut up, Rachel." Interrupted everyone. Rachel looked insulted but she did sit back down and closed her mouth.

"Well do you have any better ideas then, Santana? Or are you just being a bitch?" questioned Mercedes.

"Woah, Weezy! I do have an idea actually!" retaliated Santana as she stood up with her left hand held out in front of her. Santana told the group her idea and they all thought it was the best one they had. After rehearsal, Mercedes pulled Santana aside.

"San, why did you pick those songs?" Mercedes looked concerned. Santana looked at the floor.

"No reason. I just like them that's all. Now get up outta my grill." Santana went to walk away but Mercedes grabbed her arm.

"I know there is something else going on here. You've been quiet… well… quiet_er_ than usual. Quinn has been avoiding anywhere you're at and worst of all, I caught you eating a burger at lunch and you only eat carbs when you're upset," Santana had tried her best to put her emotions aside when she was at school but whenever she was reminded of Quinn, it all went out of control.

"Mercedes please don't make me talk about this," Santana's had a huge lump in her throat and it soon became obvious to Mercedes that Santana was trying not to cry. She respected how Santana always wanted to be seen as the strong and tough one so she let it alone.

"Okay, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you have my number." Santana nodded. Once Mercedes had left the room, she let out the sob that had been fighting its way out.

A few days later, the guys from Glee club were all sat in the auditorium waiting for the girls' performance. Santana could see through a gap in the curtain that Quinn was sitting next to Finn. _Good. She has to see this. This explains exactly how I feel. _She winced when she saw Quinn rest her head on his shoulder.

5 minutes later, the curtain went up and it was show time. The girls were all dressed in black and the lighting was low. When the music started, the girls all began to dance in time as Mercedes stepped to the front.

**She, she ain't real,  
She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will  
She is a stranger,  
You and I have history,  
Or don't you remember?  
Sure, she's got it all,  
But, baby, is that really what you want?**

As the music came to a stand-still, Santana looked up at Quinn and her heart skipped a beat when she could just see through the harsh stage lights that Quinn was staring back. She tried to send a telepathic message to Quinn. _Listen to the lyrics. Please listen. _

**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds  
You made a fool out of you  
And, boy, she's bringing you down  
She made your heart melt  
But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore**

**Rumour has it [x4]**

Now it was Santana's turn. She took a deep breath and walked to the front.

**Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said**

I heard that you settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

She didn't take her eyes off Quinn as she sang those words. Quinn didn't take her eyes off Santana either.

The song was coming to an end and Santana was singing her last few lines-

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**

**-**when she noticed Finn was looking at her strangely with a stupid smug smile on his face whilst whispering in Quinn's ear. Quinn tried her best to force a smile. Santana's blood began to boil. _Did she tell him about me? About us? And now he's joking about it with her? _Santana hated Finn so much that she couldn't stop herself from marching off the stage until she was standing directly in front of Finn.

"What did you just say to her!?" yelled Santana as she approached him. Her finger pointed at Quinn. His eyes widened with shock.

"I said I thought you were great…"

"No. You're lying!" Santana's emotions felt so irrational and were all over the place.

"No, he literally just said-" Quinn tried her best to make Santana see that she was being irrational but she was interrupted instantly.

"- do you find it funny? Is me being in this kind of state a joke to you both?" Tears were welling up in Santana's eyes. Quinn didn't know what to do. Everything had gotten way out of hand.

"What are you talking abo-" The loud harsh smack of Santana's hand colliding across Finn's face filled the room and echoed over and over again. Then there was silence.

Santana couldn't bare the silence but she didn't regret hitting Finn. She stared at her now reddened hand before looking at Quinn. Santana couldn't quite make out what Quinn's eyes were expressing- they looked confused but sympathetic.

"I…" no words came out of her mouth so she ran out of the auditorium and left everyone in shock.

Santana spent the rest of the day at home to cool off and gather her thoughts. _Okay so Finn totally deserved that slap whether or not he said anything bad about me. Have I started to go crazy? I can't let that happen again or people will start to ask questions or maybe I'll be suspended. Come on- you're Santana Lopez! Keep your cool. Maybe space away from everyone will be good for me. Even if that means to back off the Get-Quinn-Back mission. _

Santana's days turned into weeks without Quinn. Every day at school she had to endure watching Finn and Quinn snuggled up together and it made her heart ache. She felt sick whenever she saw them together but the only thing keeping her sane was that she knew Quinn felt nothing for him. But what she couldn't understand was why Quinn was continuing their relationship on this long when it was built on revenge. She knew Quinn could be as cold as ice when she was angry but this was a whole other level. It scared her.

Christmas break was fast approaching and Santana had gotten off with a warning for slapping Finn. She could not wait to get away from McKinley High. She needed space to come up with a plan. Mission Get-Quinn-Back was ago once again. She'd lie in bed and come up with ideas but whenever she saw her at school, everything came crashing down and she felt vulnerable and helpless all over again. She was getting nowhere.

Santana emptied her locker on the last day of school and breathed a sigh of relief. Until January, she wouldn't have to suffer witnessing Finn slobbering over the girl she loved. She shut her locker and checked her phone. A text from Brittany asking if she wanted to go shopping and a text from Puck saying he had big news and to call him. She ignored them both and began to walk out until she felt a presence behind her.

"Quinn?" she whispered when she saw the girl in the corner of her eye running into the restroom. Santana's legs followed Quinn against her will. She pushed through the doors and found Quinn leaning on the basin and staring at herself in the mirror. "Are you okay?" No answer. "Please say something. This is killing me." The two girls stood in silence for what seemed like hours before Quinn finally spoke in a broken whisper.

"I broke up with Finn." she announced. It was like music to Santana's ears and she couldn't fight back a small smile.

"You did?" Quinn nodded.

"Satisfied?"

"What?"

"I couldn't do it anymore. Having to touch him… kiss him… pretend I loved him," Quinn's voice was breaking. Santana didn't know what to say. She was happy but at the same time, she was mad at Quinn for doing this to herself. She wanted to say so much to Quinn but was afraid she'd make things worse. Instead she stayed quiet and leaned on the basin next to Quinn and looked at the floor. "He couldn't get his head round why you slapped him and he just… wouldn't stop going on about it!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that by the way. You know how much I hate him," admitted Santana. Quinn snorted.

"No, I'm just glad you did it before I had to," They both snickered. The two girls hadn't been in this position for a long time- no yelling or arguing. They were just talking. It was nice. They had both missed it.

"Oh don't let that stop you," joked Santana. She dared to look up from the floor and her heart stopped when their eyes met. Quinn's were crinkled up with amusement from the joking around. Santana couldn't pull her eyes away. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows as if she were contemplating something. Santana didn't want to scare Quinn away but she had to get closer to her. She took one hesitant step towards Quinn until they were inches away from each other. Santana could tell that Quinn was longing for contact so she slowly lifted her hand up to caress Quinn's neck. Quinn's breathing hitched. How they got into the next position was a total blur. Before she knew it, Quinn had almost pounced on Santana and was snaking her arms around her neck and pulling her into a rough and forceful kiss. Quinn was kissing her with desperation and, after the shock wore off, Santana soon joined in. Their tongues quickly intertwined and moans were escaping so often that neither of them knew whose were whose. Santana's hand slid underneath Quinn's shirt so she could feel the smooth, warm skin that, she was sure, was happy to feel her again.

"Mmm baby, I've missed you."

… **Well? Shocked? There are still a couple more chapters (possibly more) left in this story so don't think it's all over yet! Stayed tuned…**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

"No…" Quinn whispered as she pulled herself away. She had got lost in Santana's eyes and her beautiful, plump, skilled lips too deeply to realise that it wasn't right.

"No?" Santana's eyebrows furrowed into confusion. She could not take anymore of this 'hot and cold' vibe from Quinn.

"I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened." Quinn stated as she began to walk out.

"Quinn, stop!" Santana grabbed her arm impatiently before it was too late. "I'm so sick and tired of this. You're giving me mixed signals and I'm so damn confused!" Her temper was rapidly rising. Quinn looked at the door and then back at Santana before speaking.

"I'm not ready to forgive you." She whispered. Santana could feel the last few remains of her heart crumble. She tightened her grip on Quinn's arm.

"How many more times can I say I'm sorry? I regret how much I hurt you more than anything and I would _do_ anything to make you see that. I've been trying so hard and when I finally think I've gotten somewhere you knock me back!"

"This isn't some sort of game you have to win, Santana! You can't just sing me a song and expect me to come running back into your arms!" snapped Quinn.

"I never expected that. You wouldn't let me come near you so singing was the only way to make you see how much I care and that I'm still fighting for you," confessed Santana. Quinn didn't say anything. She just looked at the floor in silence. "Please say something,"

"I'm going away for the holidays,"

"What? For how long?"

"Until we go back to school,"

"Wha… where are you going?"

"To my sisters place in Philadelphia. It will give us both some space away from everything… For us to decide what we really want from each other,"

"But how can we decide that if you're in fucking Philly!?"

"I'll see you in January. Please let me go." Santana reluctantly loosened her grip on Quinn and let the girl she loved walk away from her again. She had so much more to say to her but she's gone. Santana was brought out of her depressing thoughts by her ringtone. She was grateful for the distraction.

"Lopez speaking. What do you want?"

"San! Did you hear the good news?" It was Puck.

"What news?" She didn't want to ask as she already knew what he was going to say.

"Quinn and Finn are officially oveeeerrrrr!" She sighed heavily. Half an hour ago she would have been ecstatic but now…. She was just fed up.

"I _definitel_y already know that. In fact, we just had a moment that abruptly came crashing down. And to cut a long story short, she's fucked off to Philadelphia for the holidays so I won't see her for weeks." There was silence on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"Want a beer?"

"You read my mind. Meet you outside."

Santana explained everything to Puck over a few beers and pizza. There were no tears- she was all cried out. But there was definite hurt in the atmosphere.

"And so now I'm back to square one. I really thought I'd gotten through to her, but I should have known really. Quinn is anything but straightforward." Puck sighed.

"She'll come around eventually. Her stubbornness never lasts. And at least you know she still loves you. I mean… She couldn't resist kissing you when you were close to her," Santana liked the idea of that. She still had some sort of power over Quinn still. It gave her hope.

"Or she'll have a great time away from me and come back to school wondering why she ever bothered with me in the first place," Puck laughed.

"Don't be so stupid! You're a catch, babe. If you were a Jew, we'd totally be getting it on already," Santana choked on her swig of beer.

"HA! Okay hold up, first of all we already did and I've never been a Jew! Second of all, it would never happen again because you have a penis!" Puck chucked a pizza crust at her.

"Hey! Why the hate? Don't pick on Doctor Feel-Good!"

"Oh my God! You named it?!" Santana could not control her laughter. As the two friends joked around and had a good time, Santana realised how lucky she was to have Puck in her life. He makes everything so much better. But she was still missing a huge chunk of her soul. The only person who could fill that hole was probably on her way to Philadelphia by now.

Santana woke up the next morning with a dry mouth and throbbing headache. She was in her own bed but still in yesterday's clothes. _How did I manage to get home?_ She ended up drinking a lot more than originally planned. She remembered Puck and her agreeing to marry each other if they hadn't found 'the one' by the age of 30. _Seems fair. Wouldn't be a terrible life I suppose._ Then the nights' events got worse. She remembered them walking to Finn's house where they chucked stones at his window and yelled out that he was a 'giant whale' Well… Santana did. Puck dragged her away when neighbours were yelling out of their windows that they were going to call the cops. Then the rest was a blur. She knew something big happened but she could not place what it was, so she got out her phone and texted Puck.

**Santana: What the hell happened last night? I remember throwing stones at Finnocence's window and then I forget. Xx **She waited a while for a reply. _He must be hungover too._

**Puck: Shit, San. You don't want to know xx **_Oh God, what did I do?_

**Santana: Just tell me! I'm worried now xx**

**Puck: Can I call you? xx **Santana couldn't wait any longer. _She_ called _him_.

"What happened?!" She demanded.

"You ran off and I couldn't find you for ages but when I did, you were at Quinn's house. On her doorstep actually… talking to her Mom…" Santana stopped breathing momentarily.

"Wait… I did what? What did I say?" Puck was right. She didn't want to know.

"Your exact words were 'Judy, can I call you that? I've just come to ask where your other daughter lives. I need to flind… find Quinn to tell her that I love her. Can you call her and make her take me back?' Babe, you were on your knees. It was really intense," Santana couldn't believe it. She confessed her love to Quinn's Mom and basically outing her without her permission.

"Did… did she take me seriously?" Puck paused. "Puck! Tell me!"

"She was very confused at first and said she didn't think it was right to give you the address. Then she asked what you meant by saying you loved Quinn…"

"And? What else?"

"You then started crying, apologized and ran away… so I intervened. I went up to Judy and explained that you had a little too much to drink and that you always make up stories in your head. I'm not sure if she bought it though. She put on this strained smile and said goodnight and shut the door in my face." Santana felt sick. And it wasn't just from the alcohol.

"Oh my God, Puck. What have I done? I've made everything so much worse!" Santana felt tears forcing their way out of her eyes.

"Babe, calm down. It's alright. You were obviously wasted so she might have thought it was a load of bull. Please… don't worry." Puck tried to reassure her.

"I have to call Quinn," Santana got up off her bed and paced the room.

"No! You'll give it away. Her Mom might not have said anything to Quinn so you might be safe,"

"But what if she tells her everything? Shit, Puck! Look, I have to go and think about what to do next," She hung up before Puck could even reply. She had a plan that would help her figure out if Quinn's Mom had said anything to Quinn yet. She dialled Mercedes number.

"Mercedes? It's San. I need your help. Just listen to me and don't interrupt. I did some stupid stuff whilst I was drunk last night and I ended up telling Quinn's Mom something that is a very sensitive subject. I can't call Quinn as we're not exactly on talking terms right now. Can you call her and see if she is okay?" Santana explained without breathing.

"Yeah sure but only if you tell me what the hell is going on with you two!" demanded Mercedes. Santana agreed to explain everything after she called Quinn. Santana hung up and sat on her bed with her phone sitting in front of her. She stared at the screen and shook with anticipation. So many scenarios and thoughts were racing around her head. _Okay, so if Quinn's Mom doesn't tell her, I won't be in even more trouble than I already am. But if she has then… There will be no chance of her ever forgiving me. I had no right to say those things and out her before she was ready. _She trembled uncontrollably at the thought of facing the wrath of Quinn. Ten painful minutes later, her phone started to buzz. She hesitantly picked it up and answered.

"So…?" She asked in a shaky voice. Mercedes sighed. _Oh no._

"She seems absolutely fine, San. A little distant but she has been for the past few weeks. She says she's having a great time with her sister," Santana laughed hysterically with relief.

"Phew! I'm safe for now. Thanks Mercedes. By-"

"-Hold up! You need to tell me what is going on. I've been stuck in the middle of this mess now so I feel I have a right to know," Santana knew she could trust her.

"Okay… Quinn and I hooked up at Rachel's party. We started to see each other in secret and feelings got deep. Then I got hurt because she didn't want to make our relationship public and so I stupidly… Oh God I was so fucking stupid, Cedes!"

"Woah, calm down. What did you do?" Santana felt ashamed to say it out loud. "It's okay. I won't judge you."

"I was just so angry and I felt rejected which is a feeling I'm not used to… so I kissed Brittany. Just once and I stopped it. She was there and Quinn wasn't and my stupid hormones took over. I told Quinn straight away but ever since then, she's been ice cold towards me and it hurts. It really hurts." Santana was crying again. _This has to stop. She's turned me so weak!_

"Has she spoken to you at all since then?" Mercedes hadn't said anything to show she was appalled or ashamed with Santana. It made her feel slightly better that she had another friend to confide in.

"Briefly. And it wasn't pleasant. We just argued. But yesterday she kissed me. I finally thought she'd forgiven me but she ran off to her sisters and said it shouldn't have happened… just to add salt to the wound," Mercedes was silent for a while. "Cedes?"

"Yeah I'm here. It's just a lot to take in. I'm shocked." Santana laughed though her tears.

"Didn't think you'd ever be faced with an agony aunt problem like this, huh?" Mercedes laughed too.

"Never! But seriously though… I think you need to call her. And if she doesn't pick up, leave a voicemail. Explain again and again how you feel. Make her feel special. That's all she wants. Trust me." Santana knew she was right, but she was worried she was fighting a lost battle. _No harm in trying I guess._

"Hold up! She was with Finn up until now. Don't tell me that was revenge?" Santana tensed up with the reminder of their phoney relationship.

"Yep. All fake. For her obviously. He didn't know and still doesn't," Mercedes laughed. "Why is this funny!?"

"You've got to give it to her- she's good. That must have taught you a lesson!" Santana sighed with a smile. _Mercedes may be joking around with a sensitive subject but she does make problems seem less huge. _

"Yeah I'm going to hang up now. Thanks for doing that for me though." They said their goodbyes and Santana began to pace her room again. _Right, so I have to call Quinn. I have to make her see how much I care for her. Make her feel really special and wanted. Shouldn't be too difficult- I think about stuff like that every single day. _

Santana showered away her hangover and ate a sandwich to build up her energy before hesitantly calling Quinn. She knew she wouldn't answer so she waited for the beep for voicemail.

"Hi, Quinn. I knew you wouldn't pick up and you have a right not to, but I need to tell you some things. Things that I'm too shy to say to your face. You're probably thinking 'when is Santana ever shy?' but you make me that way." She paused before continuing. "Because when you feel the way I do about someone, you start to worry about doing things that could make you look like an idiot. Do you remember when we had spaghetti for dinner and I tried to eat it all seductively and it ended up getting all over my face and you laughed for hours? I wanted the ground to swallow me up whole. And now I feel stupid for reminding you of that horrible date." Santana laughed at the memory. "But anyway… I just… wanted to say again how sorry I am for hurting you. It kills me knowing that I made you feel that way and I will pay for it every single day. I promise that if you choose to forgive me, I will spend every day of my life trying to make it up to you… or until you get sick of me," Santana winced at her babbling. "This thing will probably cut me out in a minute so I better go. I hope you are having fun in Philly."

Santana hung up and slid down her wall until she was hugging her knees on the floor. She sat there for about 30 minutes just thinking. Thinking about how long it would take Quinn to forgive her. Thinking about how much she hated being alone. Thinking about how miserable Christmas would be this year.

**Oh dear… doesn't seem to be getting any better does it? It might though. Maybe. Christmas spirit and all that? I hope Santana and Quinn still being apart is not bringing you down too much! Keep reading! Thank you again for the reviews! You guys really are great! For those who have given me some constructive criticism- I agree with you, but I just let my fingers take over on the keyboard and that's what I came up with. But for my next stories, I'll be careful not to rush anything. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Okay, don't expect this to be a chapter full of mind boggling turns and twists. It's just collection of Santana's voicemails to Quinn. It's honest and quite intense, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for everything.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

**20****th**** December-**

"**Hey, Q. Me again. Still not picking up, huh? Well I guess I still haven't said enough. I'm starting to wonder if it will ever be enough… but I'm going to keep trying because I know deep down beyond your cold front you put on when you're hurting, that you still love me. I know that because when you kissed me… as much as you may regret it now, it felt like it used to. I can read your kisses like a book. The sweet, short ones with a little smile after mean you're content and happy with me, and the forceful, fast kisses mean you're just damn right horny! Haha… But despite the reputation I seem to have, my favourite Quinn kisses are the slow gentle ones when you run your fingers through my hair and I cling onto you because I never want you to go… They're the kisses that make my knees go weak and my insides go all… and I can't believe I'm actually saying this… fuzzy. See? This is what you do to me! You've turned me into one of those dorky people who brag about how perfect their girlfriend is, haha. It's a welcomed change. You've tamed me, Quinn Fabray. I'd do anything to get that feeling back, and it can't happen with anyone else but you… Listen, I've got to go now and finish off my Christmas shopping. I sorted out your present a while ago now and I hope I can still give it to you one day and the look on your face will be what I imagined. I hope you're listening to these messages. I love you, Q. Always."**

**21****st**** December-**

"**Hi… Just calling to let you know that I dropped off your present at your house today. I left it on the doorstep because I couldn't face any questions from your mom. So it should be waiting for you when you get home… which I hope is soon. I miss you, like a lot. And I know that we haven't seen each other properly for weeks now, but even just catching a glimpse of your face everyday was better than nothing... Do you know what I miss the most? Just sitting on my bed and watching you walk around in your pyjamas, with your pants tucked into your cute pink socks, tidying away my floordrobe. Now my room is a mess again- it could do with a good Quinn spring clean… I didn't know that simple things like that could make me smile so much. It made me realise that I didn't understand what it's like to love someone until we started to be… well… more than friends. It's the little things I guess. But anyway, I'll leave it at that. I love you. Please remember that. Bye."**

**22****nd**** December-**

"**I don't even need to say who it is anymore. I'm sure you're starting to expect these messages everyday. They have started to become a sort of verbal blog or something just for you. But hi anyway. I didn't sleep very well last night because my brain would just not stop thinking. It went all the way back to when we first met in Junior High. I knew straight away that I liked you because you threw your sneaker at that douchebag who wolf whistled at you… I thought 'that's my kinda girl'. But… I guess that I was shocked at the thoughts I was having about you… I couldn't understand at the time what they meant, so I basically did a 'classic Santana' and was mean to you so I could hide how I truly felt. It didn't work on you obviously… I mean, we became really good friends. I think we bonded over our bitchiness actually. I don't know if you felt it that long ago, but I always have. I managed to deal with it and put it into the back of my mind until I started to get vibes from you… especially the day of Rachel's party… that night I will never, ever forget. I hope you won't either. I still get butterflies when I think about it now. Oh God, that must sound so lame. And on that note… I'm going to go. I'll erm… call you tomorrow. Bye."**

**23****rd**** December-**

"**One thing I've been scared to bring up is the day I messed up. I don't mean to dredge up that horrible time, but I just want to stress how sorry I really am. I know I explained to you why I did what I did, but I've realised that I really have no excuse. I've done stupid things in my time but doing that to you? That is, and always will be, the biggest regret of my life. I've never been so angry at myself... I would never do that to you again, Quinn. I know you probably don't trust me anymore, but I promise. I don't blame you if you want to keep punishing me for it, but I really am sorry. And I want you back so much. I don't care if you aren't ready to come out yet. It was selfish of me to expect that of you after all you've been through- I can't even begin to imagine how tough that rejection from your parents must have been. When I think about it, I hate myself for asking such a huge thing of you. And for that, I'm sorry. I will wait for you, Q. Even if it takes years… hell, even if you never decide to come out! It's not worth losing you over- I've learnt that being apart from you is more painful that hiding our relationship from everyone… I guess I wanted to rush the announcement of us being together because I wanted to show you off. I wanted people to know that you were my girlfriend so they could be as amazed as I was. I am so lucky to even know you, let alone be able to call you something more than a friend… Okay, I'm going to go now. Bye."**

**24****th**** December-**

"**Christmas eve! Are you excited? I hope you are. I remember you telling me that Christmas is your favourite time of the year because you love the atmosphere when you go out for a walk in the morning when everybody is happy and all of the horrible things in the world seem to have been forgotten just for that one day… I hope we can walk together on Christmas day at some point in our lives. I'd love to share that moment with you. My Christmas will no doubt consist of my parents getting too drunk to cook so we end up eating whatever candy we have in our stockings to keep us going. I don't think I'll be able to forget all the bad things tomorrow though… Anyway, I have to go and get some last minute things for tomorrow. Goodbye, Q. Sleep well. I love you."**

**25****th**** December-**

"**Merry Christmas, Q. I bet you've already been for your walk. Was it nice?... I am running out of things to say to you now. I know now that if none of this has made you warm to me a bit more, then maybe nothing will. But I just want you to know that everything I have said the past few days has been completely honest. I will never lie to you. Even though I won't be calling you anymore, I want you to know that I am waiting. If you do decide to talk to me again, as just friends or more if I'm incredibly lucky, then I'll be here for you. Nothing would make me happier than to see just a glimmer of hope for us. I know that this wasn't a brief fling. There is more to it than that, because why else would my whole body and mind ache to see you? I'd kill to just hear your voice right now… I love you more than anything, Quinn. I don't care if I'm coming on too strong. I'm tired of hiding how I feel… I hope the rest of your holiday is good and I guess I'll maybe see you at school…Bye."**

Santana put her phone down on the bed and fell back onto it. She was mentally drained. She felt raw. She'd never poured out her heart to anyone like that before. But mainly because she'd never had feelings like this before. Quinn brought out a whole new side of her that she didn't know existed. Her hard outer shell just seemed to melt when she was with her and when she thought of her. She was freaked out about it at first, but now she didn't care. Now all she longed for was for Quinn to take her back.

Santana's Christmas had been miserable. She'd barely said a word to her family all day and she sloped upstairs to her room once dinner was over. She lay back onto her bed and almost immediately fell asleep- for the first time in a week she could stay asleep all night because she knew she'd told Quinn everything she could to change her mind. And if she never forgave Santana, at least she knew she'd tried her hardest. Time would soon tell.


	15. Chapter 15

Santana reluctantly dragged herself out of bed for the first day back at school. She didn't know what she'd face in the hours to come but she wasn't feeling good about it. Quinn had not contacted her at all. For all Santana knew, she might not even be alive. But she's managed to fit in some time with Puck to cheer her up. They watched movies that had absolutely nothing to do with love and drank a lot of beer. It was fun. But now, here she was, getting dressed in her Cheerio's uniform to start another long day at McKinley High. She practiced smiling in the mirror so people wouldn't keep asking her if everything was okay. She thought about practicing breathing techniques for when she saw Quinn but thought that may be taking it a little too far.

She got into her car and started up the engine. The radio came on automatically with 'Someone Like You' by Adele.

"Great. That's all I need," she muttered to herself as she switched the station. Then 'Push It' blasted out of her speakers. "This is much better!" she thought out loud as she began to bop her head to the beat. The loud music had managed to take her mind off everything and she ended up singing along to every word whilst rolling her body as best as she could from behind her seatbelt. When she reached a red traffic light, she still hadn't stopped singing and dancing. However she was rapidly brought out her transfix by a beeping of a horn in the car next to her. She snapped her head to the side and saw Kurt laughing and waving at her. First she felt embarrassed- her face had turned red hot, but then when Kurt began to dance too, she laughed with him. It made her feel really happy for the first time all Christmas. _I love my friends._

They both parked next to each other in the schools parking lot. Santana approached Kurt as he got out of his car.

"Hey, Porcelain. Long time no see," she greeted with a big grin on her face. Regardless of the insulting name, she was happy to see him.

"Hey, Santana! How was your Christmas?" he asked whilst sorting his hair out in the reflection of her window.

"Oh you know…" she started to reply but lost her words when she saw Quinn's car on the otherside of the parking lot. She stared at it- hoping that Quinn would magically appear from it, but she could not see her. It was empty. Her heart started to race at the reality of what today would bring. She was going to see Quinn for the first time in weeks and she may find out what she's been thinking in Philly. She was brought out of her trance by a waving hand in close proximity to her face.

"Hello? Santana?" said Kurt with furrowed brows. She turned to face him. He almost gasped at the vulnerability in her eyes. "Oh my God, are you okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine… just a little stressed, you know?" she mumbled before walking off without saying bye. Kurt just stood there wondering what the hell was going on with everybody. Santana was acting weird, Quinn has been distant and her sudden break up with Finn was unexpected. Even Mercedes had been secretive. He could not work out the story behind it all- maybe he should just stay out of it and leave it to sort itself out. Messing with two strong-minded girls like Quinn and Santana would mean trouble.

Santana had momentarily hidden between two buildings to catch her breath. Her breathing had started to become erratic from fear. She wasn't ready to find out whether or not Quinn will make or break their relationship.

After a few minutes, she held her head high, put her hand on her hip and walked out into the crowd of miserable students. She made her way to the entrance of the school and opened the door- she could hear her heart beating and her hands were shaking. _Come on, San! Keep it together! You might not even see her. _

She slowly walked up to her locker, avoiding eye contact with everyone, and put her bag in and got out her appropriate books. Just as she was about to close her locker door, she saw the reflection of Quinn in her little mirror. Her heart skipped a beat. Quinn was at the other end of the hall just standing in the middle… and looking right at her. Santana shut her eyes to try and gather her thoughts. She slowly turned around to face Quinn. The two girls did nothing. They just stood there, looking deep into each other's eyes. Santana could not decipher the expression on Quinn's face.

Santana did not know what to do. Nothing was happening. They were just stood still like their feet were in cement. Her lips took on a life of their own and began to form a small, nervous smile. Quinn's mouth opened slightly as if to take in a deep breath. Santana looked down to see Quinn was holding something… it was the gift she had made her for Christmas. What was she doing with it? _Oh no, she's going to return it. This really is over. Shit… what am I going to do?_

Santana was too deep in worry to notice that Quinn's feet had begun to start moving towards her. She moved her eyes back up to meet Quinn's who had suddenly gotten a lot closer. Quinn had dropped the gift she was holding and was marching right up to face Santana.

Before she could register what was happening, she felt Quinn's lips collide against her own. The second they touched, it was like the whole world had stopped around them and it was just them. All of the worry and the pain that had been building up inside Santana to a dangerous level was now rapidly flying away as their lips kissed in a desperate frenzy. Santana's hands held Quinn's hair so tight- she never wanted to let go. Quinn's hands were wrapped around her neck.

"I'm so sorry," Santana whispered between kisses.

"I know," Quinn gripped even tighter as they continued to kiss. "I forgive you." Tears were escaping from their eyes. "Your gift was… perfect."

"I love you so much," breathed Santana. Their conversation was becoming difficult between their kisses but neither of them wanted to stop.

"I love you too." replied Quinn as she pulled Santana into a tight hug. Santana felt on top of the world. Until she opened her eyes. She saw the whole hallway of people staring at them with open mouths. She pulled away from the hug.

"Quinn… you do know what just happened don't you?" Santana reluctantly asked. She knew Quinn would freak out and run away. But to her surprise, Quinn did the unexpected. She kissed her again. This time even harder.

"I don't care. You're all that matters to me," she whispered before continuing to feel Santana's lips against her own. She had missed this feeling too much to care. "Let's get out of here,"

Santana pulled away and slipped her fingers through Quinn's waiting hand and pulled her out to her car. She smirked at everyone who was staring as if to say "Yes, this amazing, sexy, intelligent girl is mine". She did see a lot of jealous faces. But a lot of surprised ones too- especially the Glee club guys.

Once they reached Santana's car, she finally turned to face Quinn to talk to her properly.

"Wow…"

"What?" smiled Quinn shyly.

"I don't know… this doesn't seem real? Am I dreaming?" Santana joked. Quinn reached out a pinched her. "Ouch! Quinn!"

"Not a dream then," she laughed. This whole situation was so unreal, but it felt so normal. Like it used to be.

"Are you really sure about this, Q?" Santana said as her brows furrowed with the serious question. Quinn stepped closer, took Santana's hand and began to stroke it. She took a deep breath before talking.

"I told my Mom, San." she announced with a huge smile on her face. Santana's mouth fell open.

"What? Oh my God, that's huge! By your smile I'm guessing it went well?" Santana asked excitedly. She was so relieved. Quinn nodded.

"She said she wasn't surprised. In fact… she mentioned something about a very drunk Latina coming to her doorstep and verified her suspicions…" Quinn teased as Santana blushed.

"I'm so sorry about that! I was hoping you would never find out! I got Mercedes to call you and see if you knew!" Santana confessed whilst hiding her face in her hands. Quinn laughed.

"That was you!? I thought it was a bit out of the blue for her to call me and see how I was!" The girls stood laughing along with each other until they heard their names being called. They turned their heads to see Kurt running towards them.

"Quinn! You left this in the hall!" yelled Kurt as she approached them. He handed her Santana's gift. Quinn took it from his hand and thanked him. They expected him to walk away but he just stood their beaming.

"Can I help you with anything, Kurt?" asked Quinn.

"I'm just so happy for you two!" he announced before hugging them and running off. Santana bit her lip nervously.

"So… you liked my gift then?" Quinn nodded and pecked her lips gently.

"I loved it. I'll keep it forever. I wanted to see you more than ever when I saw it." she confessed. Santana blushed.

"Good. I thought it would be nice… come on, let's go." Santana walked to the passenger side of her car and opened the door for Quinn to get in. Santana practically ran to her side so she could be next to Quinn again. She never wanted her to leave her side. She leaned over and kissed her once more before starting up the engine.

Quinn put the large, silver frame into the back seats so that the heart, made from the cut up red solo cup that they drank out of from the night of Rachel's party, was facing the front.

Santana looked in the rear-view mirror and saw the frame. She smiled at the two lipstick marks left by them from that night. It reminded her of their first kiss- as alcohol induced as it was, it was the magical moment that started their relationship. Yes, she could call it that now and it felt amazing.

"My place or yours?"

**Happy? I couldn't reveal what Quinn was thinking for the past few chapters because it would have given away that surprise! I hope you thought that their reunion was okay. I felt relieved writing it. *Finally!* Keep reading and reviewing everyone. Thank you so much!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Santana, there are still some things I need to say to you. I'm sorry for-" began Quinn as they entered her empty house.

"-shh, we can talk later. I wants on those lips and I wants on them now," Santana interrupted as she dropped her stuff on the floor and slowly slid her hands around Quinn's neck. Quinn gave in and smiled.

"Okay… but we definitely will later?" Santana nodded as her lips grazed Quinn's.

"Yeah, later."

Santana's lips had now been pulled against Quinn's by a hand tightly gripping her neck. Their kiss immediately deepened- but not fast, it was kept slow. The two girls were enjoying the contact that had been missing for so long. When they kissed, it felt magical- the way their lips connected like jigsaw pieces. The heartache they had caused each other was forgotten in that moment and they were content to just cling onto warm skin and soft hair.

They wanted to be as close as possible- so much so that their legs led them absentmindedly to Quinn's bedroom where Santana gently pushed Quinn back onto the bed-their lips only parting to remove clothing. Breathing had become fast and hitched as shivers jolted through their bodies with each touch. Santana removed Quinn's underwear with haste so she could see that beautiful, perfect body she had been missing so much. She moved her lips from Quinn's until she reached her long, slender neck where she began to run her tongue gently along the milky skin. Her fingers caressed Quinn's collarbone until they reached her pert breasts. She gently squeezed the handful of skin and enjoyed the feeling of Quinn's chest moving rapidly up and down.

"You're so beautiful," she breathed as she continued her slow path of kisses down Quinn's neck. Quinn felt her whole body warm up with the gentle touches and the words escaping Santana's mouth.

"So are you," she replied in a whisper. Santana wanted to show her exactly how much she cared. She moved her trail of kisses down to Quinn's collar bone, down her right arm to her fingers where she gently sucked on every single fingertip. As she made her way across to Quinn's waiting nipples, she kept her eyes shut to appreciate the feeling of soft, warm skin against her plump lips. Quinn's whole body arched as she felt a hot, wet tongue pass over her nipples. She whined when it left, but she was soon feeling pleasure again as Santana kissed down her stomach, across her hips and down her thighs. Santana made her way back up to face Quinn. She had worshipped nearly every inch of her body but it wasn't enough just yet. Santana pressed her lips against Quinn's once again as she held onto Quinn's thighs and moved her legs so that they were wrapped around her waist. Santana then gently pushed her hips against Quinn's which sent a jolt of electricity through both of their bodies. She grinded against her slightly harder and picked up the pace. She felt how wet Quinn was against her own center and it forced out a throaty moan that filled the room.

"I missed you so much, San." Quinn whispered between their frantic thrusts. As the pleasure between them built up, Santana brought Quinn's hands up above her head and held them tightly. Her head was resting in the crook of Quinn's neck as she breathed heavily and moaned.

"Look at me," Quinn begged as they were both teetering over the edge. Santana moved her head up to rest her forehead on Quinn's and looked directly into Quinn's eyes. The intensity of their closeness emotionally after such a long time, and the friction between their legs sent them both into a deep, powerful orgasm. Both girls squirmed and whined as their bodies rode out the orgasm together. Not one of them moved their eyes away from each other and their fingers remained intertwined until Santana was too exhausted to hold herself up anymore.

"That was amazing," she murmured as she rolled onto her side next to Quinn. Her fingers were tracing patterns on Quinn's toned stomach. Quinn smiled and began to play with Santana's soft, dark hair.

"Yeah, it was." she agreed. The two girls laid in silence to take in everything that had happened that day until Quinn's soft voice interrupted the peace.

"San, I still need to tell you everything from my point of view. I can't stand the thought of you blaming yourself for all of this mess," she said seriously. Santana propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Quinn.

"Q, you don't have to. Honestly… I don't care. As long as we're okay now," she replied honestly.

"No, I have to. I just need you to listen," Quinn continued after Santana nodded her approval, "I was really hurt after you kissed Brittany…" her face winced at the memory, but she had to explain everything. "And yeah, I turned into my normal psycho bitch persona. That's what I do when I've been hurt. That's why I ignored you, but when I decided to date Finn? I went too far. I could see how hurt you were from a mile away and at first I felt… well… good that I'd made you experience the pain I went through but as it continued to go on and I could see how sorry you really were, I felt terrible. But I didn't do it entirely to get back at you..." Quinn paused .

"Go on… I can take it," Santana urged. Quinn sighed heavily.

"I did it because I was scared too. I thought that if I was with a guy then I wouldn't have to face telling everybody the truth about me. I didn't want to disappoint my family and get kicked out again. I wasn't ready to face all that after last time… But I knew that if I did that, I wouldn't only be hurting myself, but I would be hurting you also... It was so selfish of me to do that to you after you had messed up just once and you regretted it straight away and were honest with me about it. And over time I realised that it was my fault that you did what you did- you must have felt awful when I said I didn't want to tell people. And of all people, I know the most what rejection feels like," Quinn paused to look over at Santana. She was just looking at her with a bemused expression. "And…" she gulped as tears forced their way out of her eyes. "After you sang me that song, I thought you were giving up on me which was the last thing I wanted. I just _had _to end it with Finn. I couldn't stand to stay away from you anymore so that's why I kissed you. It was amazing, but something inside of me freaked out again. I knew I wanted you but I still wasn't ready to face it so instead of opening up to you, I lied and said I wasn't ready to forgive you... I'm so sorry for making you think this was entirely your fault, because it wasn't." Santana looked like everything was piecing together in her head. "I went to my sisters to get some space to think and to get some advice from her. She's pretty open-minded so I told her everything and she was really great about it. She gave me the confidence to tell my Mom. And after all of those messages you left me, I knew I had to do it- I had to be with you. So I told her and you already know what happened after that so… here we are. And I just hope that you can forgive me for putting you through all that, San. I'm so sorry." Quinn had finished pouring her heart out and now she just lay there with her eyes shut waiting for Santana's reply. Her heart rate increased as the period of silence grew longer. She was so scared… until she felt soft lips press against her own.

"It's okay. I understand. I hurt you badly, Q and none of this would have happened had I not done that and you already know how sorry I am and that I'd never do that to you again… But I'm glad in a way that you did separate yourself from me so you could gain the confidence to come out because… now we get to be together." Santana kissed Quinn again- this time with more passion. Quinn was relieved. Everything was out in the open and they could finally start moving on with their relationship. All of the hurt had been washed away and they now had a clean slate.

The two girls curled up together in a tight, naked ball. They gripped onto each other's skin so tightly like they never wanted to be parted. Between light pecks and caresses, they spoke about everything they had missed over the past few weeks.

"I'm curious… what actually happened when you went over to my house that night?" Quinn said with a smirk on her face. She wouldn't have found it amusing had the truth affected her and her Mom's relationship. Santana blushed and buried her head in Quinn's neck.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Quinn." she complained. Quinn laughed.

"No! Tell me!" Santana sighed.

"Fine… well, me and Puck drowned our sorrows in beer and I really wanted to see you so I apparently begged your Mom for the address to where you were staying and I also blurted out that I loved you and wanted you back or something along those lines…" Quinn laughed loudly.

"I wish I could have seen her face!" Santana joined in with the laughter.

"I'm glad I don't remember that bit! I was horrified when I woke up the next day and found out what I'd said. I thought you'd get a worried call from your Mom and you'd hate me even more!" she confessed. Quinn smiled.

"I could never hate you, San. Although, if it had gone down badly, I would have been a very angry Quinn." she admitted. Santana put a pillow over her face and pretended to be frightened.

"Oh no! Not angry Quinn!" she felt a light slap on her arm.

"Hey! Don't! I'm not _that _scary,"

"Oh no, you really _are that_ scary,"

"Right that's it!" Quinn straddled Santana and began to tickle her.

"Argh! No! Please stop!" Santana screamed between laughter. "I surrender!" Quinn resumed her position next to Santana and giggled.

"Okay, maybe I am a bit scary," she confessed. "I have another question…" she continued after a moment's silence.

"Oh God… what now?" Santana groaned.

"How the hell did you manage to get the exact cup we drank out of from Rachel's party?" Santana blushed. She didn't like to admit when she had been a bit sentimental.

"I may have… slipped it into my bag after you left… Hey, don't laugh! Look, I had been imagining that moment in my head for years and it finally happened… a girl needs a souvenir for that kinda thing!" she confessed. Quinn smirked before kissing Santana's cheek.

"Well as funny as that is… I think it's cute." she stated. Santana felt a little less embarrassed.

"Well I'm glad because you're going to have to get used to a new me if we're together now. One that actually is nice and does soppy stuff like that," Quinn loved the sound of that.

"Well I'm certainly never going to be more ready for this 'cute Santana' than I am now."


	17. Chapter 17

**Argh! I'm so excited about the amazing support I've gotten for this story. I've really, **_**REALLY**_** been enjoying writing it. In fact, I didn't want to end it but it seems like Santana and Quinn have sorted stuff out… I did have an idea that would add some more chapters to the story… possibly about 3 or 4… that adds a little more drama but this time it's between Santana and Finn, but I dunno… should I end it whilst I'm ahead or continue on for a little longer? PM me with your thoughts or whatever.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. You're all amazing! Thankyou so much for your reviews.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

"Are you ready?" said a very nervous Santana. They were hovering outside the school gates hand in hand. Nobody had time to face them yesterday about the sudden public display of affection and there was no better time than now to answer questions.

"As I'll ever be." Quinn replied through a shaking breath. Santana squeezed Quinn's hand tightly before entering the school. A few heads were turned but nobody seemed too bothered until they saw Finn storming right towards them.

"Hey!" he yelled as Quinn tried to pull Santana the other way. Santana wouldn't move- she wanted to confront him.

"Why hello there, Lumps the Clown. You're looking as dashing as ever!" she greeted with a sickening smile on her face. He grunted. Santana shivered.

"Is this a joke?!" he yelled. A little crowd had formed in a circle around them. Quinn stood behind Santana- this was all too much. Hurting Finn and being watched doing it. Santana seemed like a safe enough shield though.

"Umm… I'm guessing you're referring to Quinn and me being together?" she guessed even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah! What the hell!? You stole her from me!" he pointed at Quinn before moving one step too close to Santana. She laughed, stood up straight and glared at him as she spoke.

"Ha, okay. First of all, you do not own Quinn, and therefore nobody can steal her from you and second of all, move that giant disgusting sausage finger away from my girlfriend." Finn moved his hand away but was too angry to be frightened into running away.

"Quinn, this is stupid! You've let her manipulate you! You don't like her- you love me, right?" he continued to shout but his voice became a bit shaky towards the end as he noticed her pained expression.

"_Her'_ has a name…" muttered Santana under her breath.

"Stay out of this!" he yelled. "Quinn?" he turned to face her with a softened face. Her brows furrowed as sympathy took over her. She didn't speak for a while. She didn't know what to say to him.

"I'm sorry, Finn." she whispered. Her head turned away- she couldn't bear to watch his heart break again. As much as she wasn't in-love with him, he was still her close friend and she cared about him.

"I can't believe this…" he said whilst letting out a deep breath. He turned back to face Santana. "You've brainwashed her! I have no idea how you do it… but she'll come to her senses. She'll come running back to me when she realises what a no good, waste of space you really are!" he was practically screaming in her face now. She wasn't fazed. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Are you done?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She smiled to herself when she imagined steam coming out of his ears as his temper boiled over.

"No I'm not done!" He shook his head when she huffed. She was desperate for him to go away.

"I really wish you and your big clown feet would waddle off some-place else because this whole conversation is exhausting." His face turned bright red with anger, but whatever he said Santana would have a come-back for. Quinn couldn't let this battle continue. As much as she appreciated Santana standing up for her, she knew that she would not be sensitive enough to handle the situation efficiently.

"San, do you mind if I talk to him?" she whispered into her ear as she gently rubbed Santana's arm. Santana softened at the touch and agreed. She backed off but still listened in on the conversation.

"Finn, look… I'm sorry that you had to find out this way," she began to explain but he soon interrupted.

"I really don't understand, Quinn!?" he snapped as she sighed. She completely understood his confusion.

"I didn't mean it to happen but…" She looked over at Santana who offered Quinn a small smile of support. Her heart skipped a beat at the beauty of her. "I fell-in-love with her, Finn. It happened a while ago… before we got together this year." she winced as she admitted her irrational actions. He turned pale and remained silent. "Please say something?" She needed to know if was okay.

"So let me get this straight… you fell in-love with_, Santana_… then for some reason you got back with me… then broke up with me and now you're with _her_?!" he asked looking for confirmation. Santana scowled in the corner at the way he kept saying her name like she was poison.

"Yes." she confirmed. But Finn still looked confused.

"But if you knew you loved her, why did you get back with me?" She was dreading answering this question but she taken on a new rule in her life- honesty at all times.

"We umm… had a fall out and I was angry and confused, so…" she mumbled under her breath but Finn heard perfectly clearly. Finn looked into her eyes when she dared to look up from the floor and she regretted it instantly. He looked wounded- so heartbroken. He shook his head in despair and walked off.

Quinn felt so awful. It hit her well and truly what a bitch she had been-to Santana _and_ to Finn. Tears began to stream from her eyes but soon stopped when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist and a soothing voice whispering in her ear.

"Hey, you. Don't be upset. He'll get over it… And now you've got everything out in the open, things will start to get better," Santana comforted her. Quinn turned to face her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." replied Santana before pecking a light, gentle but meaningful kiss on Quinn's lips. She glanced around them and noticed a small crowd staring at them- some of Finn's friends looking pissed, some smiling and some Freshman guys looking turned on. Santana scoffed.

"There's nothing to see here. Why don't you all just run off and carry on with your sad little lives?" she snapped with her HBIC glare. Everybody scuttled off except for Puck who had been lurking in the background. He approached them with open arms. The two girls suddenly found themselves being crushed.

"You know, this is kinda hot actually. Two chicks I've hooked up with… together," he joked as he wiggled his eyebrows. They all laughed. "I'm happy for you. Just don't fuck it up again!" he warned before walking off and leaving Santana and Quinn alone. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"This is really real now, huh?" Quinn said shyly whilst biting her bottom lip with a combination of excitement and nerves. This was her first real relationship where she was really in-love. It was scary, but she felt safe with Santana. She felt secure enough to expose all of her body, mind and soul to the beautiful Latina.

"Yep. Real," Santana confirmed with a huge smile forming on her face. "So I can do this…" Santana raised an eyebrow before sliding her hands up to Quinn's sensitive neck which she stroked as her lips pressed passionately against Quinn's. Quinn's arms wrapped around Santana and pulled her in closer. "Mm, I could get used to this." admitted Santana as she pulled away for air. Quinn laughed lightly.

"Me too, but whether we're in a relationship or not, public affection is still not very cool… You're always complaining when Mike and Tina do as little as hug…" Quinn reminded. Santana rested her forehead on Quinn's.

"That's because I haven't ever felt like this before…" Quinn's heart raced when she heard the sweet words. "Look, I know we already skipped school this week but… do you wanna get out of here?" Santana asked whilst winking. Quinn couldn't think of anything she'd like more than to be in the privacy of her own bed with Santana.

"Sure. Let's go."

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well here we are. I decided to continue on the story for a little bit so I hope it's okay. Thank you again for all of your helpful reviews and follows/favourites. You're all great!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

"Good morning," giggled Quinn as she looked down at a pair of tired, barely open eyes. Santana mumbled something that Quinn could not make out before burying her head in Quinn's chest. "What was that?"

"I'm happy here. Go back to sleep." Santana grunted. Quinn noticed that Santana was smiling to herself once she'd made herself at home on Quinn's chest. _I bet she's happy there. _

"I'm wide awake, and I can't stay here all day. Do you want some breakfast?" Quinn asked as she tried to pull herself away, but Santana's arms snaked around Quinn's waist and slid underneath her t-shirt to hold tightly onto soft, warm skin.

"Ssh, baby. Don't move," Santana whispered. It looked like Quinn had no choice- knowing Santana, she could be here until mid-afternoon, but she couldn't pretend she wouldn't be happy waiting. Having Santana wrapped around her for comfort made her heart ache in a way that she never knew possible. She had seen a completely different side to Santana since they'd been together- a side that gives her overpowering rushes of affection whenever Santana laughs or pouts, or in this case, when she's half asleep.

Quinn grabbed a gossip magazine off the bedside table and read it with one hand as her other stroked Santana's soft hair. _I could get used to this. _Quinn was deeply focused on the problem page until she felt a hand sliding down her thigh and back up again to pull off her pyjama shorts- Quinn nearly fell off the bed.

"Woah! What the-"

"Guess who's awake now?" growled a smirking Santana who was now positioning herself between Quinn's legs. Quinn's heart raced at the shock of what just happened and what was about to happen, but she soon found herself becoming rapidly aroused.

"That didn't take you lon- ooh fuck!" Quinn moaned as she felt her clit being sucked and gently grazed with teeth. Quinn wrapped her legs around Santana's neck and pulled her head closer towards her. But suddenly the build-up to orgasm had come to a halt. Quinn whimpered.

"No don't stop!" She whined as Santana made her way up to face Quinn.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" apologized Santana before kissing Quinn passionately on the lips. Quinn moaned as she tasted herself on Santana's tongue. "Good Morning, baby." Santana whispered before quickly making her way back down Quinn's body. Quinn would normally blush over Santana's sweetness, but she was so worked up that she just wanted to feel Santana's mouth on her clit.

"Fuck! That's better..." Quinn moaned as her head fell back onto the pillow. As Santana sucked, licked and moaned at the taste of Quinn, she noticed Quinn's noises getting louder and her body was beginning to shake.

"No! Don't come yet. I want you to do something for me…" Santana was willing to take a risk. She was so damn horny and her fantasies needed to be fulfilled.

"Jesus, what!?" snapped a very frustrated Quinn. Santana moved so that she was lying down on the bed.

"I want you to straddle my face," commanded Santana. Quinn's eyes widened. "Trust me, baby. Please?" Quinn was too turned on to question it. She climbed on top of Santana's face and immediately stopped feeling nervous. She leaned forward and gripped onto the headboard as she felt Santana's tongue plunge deep inside her.

"Oh my God, San! That feel so… mm… good!" Quinn moaned as she began to rock her hips. Santana gripped tightly onto Quinn's thighs and dug her nails in.

"You taste so good, baby." whimpered Santana. Quinn wanted to please Santana too- she knew she was begging to be touched. Quinn turned herself around so she was facing Santana's body.

"Q, what are you… oh fuck!" cried Santana as Quinn leaned down so her tongue could taste Santana's desperately wet center.

The two girls moaned, whimpered and writhed under each other's touch. Santana's hands were holding on tightly to Quinn's ass as she continued to suck and lick- apart from the moments she needed to stop for breath when Quinn's tongue made her head fall back. Quinn loved lapping up the taste of Santana's juices and could happily stay there all day, but she felt herself getting closer to the edge.

"San… you better be close because… mm… I can't hold on much longer!" grunted Quinn as her hips began to buck.

"I am… come for me, baby!" demanded Santana as her orgasm hit her. Quinn's closely following. Both girls thrust their hips frantically and shook with the overpowering pleasure. Quinn collapsed on the bed next to Santana's exhausted body.

"That was-"  
"-fucking amazing." interrupted Santana.

"I wouldn't have put it quite so bluntly but, yes. It was. Who would have known you were so kinky, San?" teased Quinn.

"Well now you know… and stuff like that might happen more often now I know you like it," replied Santana as she gently kissed Quinn's neck. Quinn shivered and was about to turn her head for more kissing but Santana got up and began to put on some sweats.

"So… do you still want that breakfast?" asked Santana as she put her hair up in a ponytail. Quinn dragged her eyes up and down Santana's body that was tightly enclosed in material. _Her ass looks amazing… and those toned arms. Damn._

"I just ate my breakfast… can you have dessert in the morning?" said Quinn crudely. Santana turned to face her and noticed the predatory look in Quinn's eyes. She didn't know what to say- that was so out of character but yet so damn sexy. Santana was just about to pounce on Quinn when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Shit… stay right there!" she demanded before reluctantly walking downstairs. She opened the door to find the mailman with a package for her- but he obviously thought she had a package for _him._

"If you don't take your eyes off of my chest right now, I'll rip them out and mail them to the lion's den at the zoo." she threatened. The mailman gave her the package and ran off. She laughed at him before slamming the door.

She walked into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. As she waited, she sat down at the table and opened the small box. She felt sick with what she saw. Inside the box was a note that said "**Filthy dykes get what they deserve…**" and underneath it was a picture of Santana from the yearbook with her face scratched out.

Quinn heard a distressed voice call her name from downstairs. She could tell that something was wrong so she quickly pulled on her clothes and ran downstairs.

"San, what's wrong?" Quinn asked as she approached the girl. She was hunched over a bit of paper with her head resting on her hand. Santana passed the note and picture over to Quinn.

"This came through the mail." explained Santana as Quinn's eyes scrunched up with confusion.

"What the hell is this?" Quinn stopped breathing as her head worked out what it meant. It was a threat. Santana got up and paced the kitchen.

"This has Finn Hudson written all over it!" she yelled.

"What? You think _Finn_ did this?!" asked a disorientated Quinn. Finn wasn't capable of this, surely?

"Of course! Nobody else had a problem with us except for him. He was so mad at both of us- especially me for 'stealing' you." Santana snapped as her anger built up. Quinn wasn't so sure about the accusation.

"You saw what happened to Kurt at Prom. Nobody had touched him but they were all conspiring behind his back! They could be doing the same thing to us. We have no proof that it was Finn!"

"Why are you sticking up for him!? Deep down, you must know that he's the only one who's shown any problem with us!" Santana had gotten very close to Quinn now as she shouted.

"We need to take this to the police or something. They will find out who it is!"

"Don't be so naïve, Quinn. I'm not going to sit here and let him get away with this. I am not scared of him or this stupid fucking note!" Santana ran upstairs and began to put on some jeans and a t-shirt and Quinn followed her.

"San, please just stay here. You can't go around accusing people of things that they may not have done!" Quinn begged as she stood by the door- too scared to go in any further because Santana was _really_ mad.

"I'm going, Quinn. You and I both know that he's got a motive. There's nothing you can say to stop me." Santana declared with a bitter tone as she ran past Quinn. She grabbed her car keys and went for the door. Quinn yelled at her just before the door slammed shut.

"Don't do anything stupid, San!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! Yes, I know. It's been a while since I updated and there is nothing I can do but apologise. So I'm sorry ): Thank you for your patience though! I hope you all had a great Christmas or whatever you celebrate at this time of year. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

As Finn opened the door, he felt himself being pushed harshly back against the inside hall wall. He registered soon after that it was Santana's arm that was holding his neck back.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Lumps!?" she yelled as she stretched her body up to face him. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered. He made no attempt to push Santana away.

"Oh I think you do! That little note you sent to me?" She reminded him. He looked away from her. "So it was you! You bastard!" She continued to shout as her leg involuntarily bent and kneed Finn's crotch. He bent over in pain.

"Argh! Oh my God, Santana!" he cried as she let him fall to the floor. For a moment she was shocked at her actions but then she realised how much he deserved it.

"This is nothing yet, Frankenteen! If you EVER threaten Quinn and me again, you'll have no balls to hold onto! You got that?" Finn whined on the floor in pain. She kicked him again. "I said you got that!?"

"No! You and Quinn make me sick!" he said through gritted teeth as he began to push himself off the floor. Santana had to just tap him with her foot for him to fall down again.

"What did you just say?" she demanded. He looked up at her through slits.

"You've brainwashed her! I'm trying to make her see that! By threatening you, she'll come running back to me. The good guy. Unlike you, Santana. You are just a worthless, scheming, bit- Argh!" he screamed as she got down onto the floor and slapped the smug grin off his face.

"You are such a loser. Do you know what she's been telling me about you? You want to know what she really thinks about you? Quinn told me… right after we fucked by the way…" Santana laughed sickly. "That she thinks you're weak. You're passive. And what else was it she said? Um… oh yeah, haha. How could I forget? You're _boring_. Now… does that sound like somebody who loves you?" Santana teased as she put her face right in front of Finn's. Finn clenched his jaw as the words put the pieces together in his mind, but he refused to believe it.

"You're lying." he mumbled. Santana smiled.

"I don't lie. I just tell it like it is." she stated. "Now leave us the hell alone or _you _will get what you deserve." she warned with daggers in her eyes before turning around and heading to the door. Just before she opened it, she felt a big hand wrap around her arm and pull her back.

"No! I'm not scared of you, Santana. You can't love anything because you're just a cold bitch and you'll be alone forever!" he pushed. Her blood was boiling- her temper had reached its highest point. Finn didn't know anything about her! The force of anger took over her already irrational mind and she kicked off to the point that she didn't recognise herself. Her fist rapidly made its way to Finn's nose with such a force that he fell back against the wall once again. She went to do it again but his hands grabbed onto her arms so hard that her bones were aching. The adrenaline from the confrontation gave her more power than she'd ever felt in her whole life. She spat in his face which forced him to push her away with disgust. She fell back on the floor. She winced with pain.

"Is this where you bang your chest with your fists?" she laughed sadistically as she looked up at Finn who was glaring down at her. He looked like he wanted to kill her. "Go on then, King Kong. You obviously want to hit me… no better time than the present." she teased. Her smirk never leaving her face. She didn't feel scared at all. She enjoyed winding him up- especially to the point of him breaking.

"I'm not going to sink to your level, Santana." he said after a few moments of clenching his fists and jaw. Blood was dripping from his bruised nose. Santana let out a loud throaty laugh.

"Well my level is enough to get Quinn to love me. I'd rather stay down here in that case. You've got your head way in the clouds if you seriously believe she ever loved you." she knew she was pushing her luck, but she felt genuine hatred for the guy. "So if you're not going to hit me, I'm going to go and see my girlfriend, who will no doubt be _very _happy to see me, if you get what I mean," she teased with a wink and she hoisted herself off of the floor.

"Fuck you, Santana! Just… fuck you!" he yelled as she left. His face was bright red with anger. He really did want to hurt her but the consequences wouldn't be worth it.

Santana put in her headphones and laughed to herself as she began to walk to her car. _Problem solved. _She was just about to get in when her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Sanny!" Santana smiled when she heard the sweet voice.

"Hey, Brit. How are you?" she asked. She hadn't spoken to her best friend in a while and she was glad to hear from her- she needed something to calm her down. She realised when she held the phone up to her ear how much her hands were shaking. She'd never been that violent before and she was almost scared this side of her, but it seemed to have worked. Finn won't be bothered her or Quinn again, she thought.

Brittany went on to talk about what was going on in her life- which seemed to be a lot. Brittany could never just have a brief conversation. Santana had learnt a technique over the years- being able to pretend she's completely engaged in listening to Brittany by saying the occasional "Oh my God!" or "No way?" which always seemed to work. What Santana really had on her mind was how happy her and Quinn could be together now Finn was out of the way.

Quinn sat on Santana's bed chewing her nails. She _never _chewed her nails, but she was just so damn worried. Quinn knew exactly how angry Santana can get- especially when Finn was involved. She hoped that she hadn't done anything stupid. The last thing they need to do is bring more attention to themselves. Maybe she could call Finn to see what's going on? There is no chance Santana would answer her phone when she's on a hunt. Quinn contemplated this as she paced the room. She gave in to her worries and dialled Finn's number. He answered almost immediately.

"Quinn?" He sounded pained.

"Finn!? Has Santana been over? Is everything okay?" she babbled in a nervous frenzy. She heard Finn breath heavily.

"I warned her, Quinn. I warned her! I told her she would get what she deserves." he grunted angrily. And then the line went dead. Quinn's heart began to race. _What the hell is going on!? What has he done to her!?_

Santana was leaning against her car door letting the sun warm her face as she continued to talk to Brittany.

"So what are you doing now?" Brittany asked after she finished telling her life story.

"Just cooling off. I had to confront Finn about his little threat he sent in the mail this morning." There was silence on the other line.

"Wait… what?"

"Finn sent a note in the mail threatening me with a scratched out picture of me from the yearbook." Santana explained.

"Oh… That's what he wanted that picture for!" Brittany said after a pause. Santana's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"What? Did you give it to him?"

"Yeah…"

"And naturally, knowing how much we hate each other, you gave it to him?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you not think for one second why he wanted it?" Santana questioned with bewilderment. Brittany couldn't seriously be that air headed.

"Yeah, I was colouring in so I wasn't paying much attention. I just let him take the picture I had in my diary." she explained innocently. As Santana tried to understand how her best friends mind worked, she didn't notice the police car approaching her.

Quinn put her foot down when she got onto the road. She had to get to Finn's house fast to see what was happening. _Maybe it was nothing and Finn was overreacting_, she thought to herself as she frantically sped around corners. Her mind tried its hardest to make herself feel a little better about things. She skidded on the quiet road she'd approached when she heard her phone ring. _That must be Santana! _She looked at the screen hoping she'd see Santana's name, but the number was blocked. She thought she'd better answer it just in case.

"Hello?" she answered hesitantly.

"Quinn?! You've got to help me…"

"What? What's going on?" Quinn's breathing speed increased as she awaited the reply. She swear she could hear fear in Santana's voice.

"Quinn… I've been arrested… I'm sorry."


	20. Chapter 20

**SSOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY YYY! I've been so awful to you all lately. Hopefully this chapter will help you forgive me. Enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

There was a long painful silence as Quinn processed the unusual words.

"What?" She didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I-"

"-what did you do!? I told you not to do anything stupid!" Quinn interrupted. Santana sighed heavily.

"I know. I know. I just got carried away. You know how angry he makes me!" Santana tried to justify herself.

"Santana. What. Did. You. Do?" Quinn demanded an answer through gritted teeth. Santana rested her forehead on the cold, concrete wall.

"I hurt Finn."

"How badly?" Quinn heard a muffled reply but couldn't make it out. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I broke his nose okay!?" Santana snapped. She didn't want to say it out loud, but when she did, she felt ashamed. She'd disappointed Quinn.

"I can't belie… Why would you… How much trouble are you in exactly?" Quinn struggled to form sentences. She was both worried and angry at her girlfriend.

"I don't know. I've been arrested for GBH. They've called my Dad and he's on his way, but I had to let you know what has happened… Look… I'm sorry, Quinn. I just… he threatened us. He said he wasn't going to back off, and I lost it… I'm scared, Q." Santana confessed. Quinn felt mixed emotions. Of course she was mad at Santana for being so reckless, but her heart bled when she heard the fear in her voice. "Look, I have to go now. The fat guard is glaring at me. Please just… don't give up on me." And with that, Santana was gone leaving Quinn in silence.

_I'm not going to make her think what she did was okay by going to see her! _Quinn argued with herself as she got into her car and began to drive home. _But she's my girlfriend… and she was trying to protect me. _"Fuck!" she yelled as she slammed on her brakes and did a u-turn.

Santana sat in her prison cell with her head in her hands.

"That asshole!" she growled as her temper rose again. She couldn't get his smug grin off of her mind. The way he looked at her as the police officer put her in handcuffs made her skin crawl. She wanted to hit something. Her frustration levels were building. She wanted to get him back and hurt him even more but she knew that this would all happen again. It wasn't worth worrying Quinn. "Fucking bastard!" her intense anger and frustration caused her to slam her fist against the hard, brick wall. The force and the pain vented out some of her adrenaline. She looked down her at hand… blood was dripping onto the cold floor. She panicked and tried to move her fingers but a sharp pain resulted in her whimpering in pain.

"What's going on in here?" asked the curious officer as he made his way to Santana's cell. Santana didn't need to say anything more when he saw the state of Santana's hand. "We're going to need to go to see a Doctor about that." he explained cautiously. He could clearly see this young girl was in severe distress. She nodded as he led her out. _I need Quinn._

Quinn ran into the Police Station and asked after Santana at Reception.

"Ah yes. She's on her way to the Hospital." explained the receptionist whose eyes didn't even leave her computer screen. Quinn's stomach turned.

"What?! Do you know why? Wha…what happened?" Quinn stuttered as she became flustered with worry. The receptionist sighed and took a long slow sip of coffee before replying. Quinn clenched her fists impatiently.

"I'm sorry. Unless you're a parent I cannot give away anymore information." she mumbled before turning her chair away. If Quinn wasn't in such a rush, she would have shown the rude receptionist a piece of her mind, but she had no time. She ran back to her car and drove to the Hospital. _Why is she there? What the hell has happened? God I hope she's okay._

Santana winced as the Doctor cleaned up her cuts. She felt uncomfortable with the Police Officer watching over her, but he looked pretty sympathetic.

"Okay, Miss. Lopez. We're going to have to give that hand an x-ray. I suspect you've got a hairline fracture caused by the impact." explained the gentle Doctor. Santana nodded as she fought back tears. _How could I be so stupid? Quinn is going to hate me. Oh God… and my Dad. _Santana got up and followed the kind Doctor but abruptly stopped when she heard a familiar voice yelling down the hall.

"Santana!" Quinn shouted as she ran. Santana turned to face her with worry. _Is she mad or worried or…?_

"Quinn… what are you-"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Quinn asked frantically as she caressed Santana's hair and looked her up and down for obvious injury. Santana couldn't help but giggle. "What?!" Quinn asked impatiently. This wasn't a laughing matter!

"Baby, I'm fine. I just got stressed out at the thought of Finn's smug grin and punched a wall… I'm now going through for an x-ray. Relax." Santana explained, ignoring her guard who was trying to pull her along. "Excuse me one second." Santana turned to her ball and chain. "If you don't give me a minute with my girl, it won't be the wall that gets punched next time." she threatened before turning back to Quinn. The guard looked taken a-back by the threat, but he knew she was young and distressed, so he didn't take it personally.

"I'm sorry about her. She can get very… crabby." Quinn apologised to the officer who looked pretty amused. "Santana, you can't speak to cops like that!" she hissed quietly. Santana ignored the comment.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you, Quinn. I just-"

"-you don't have to explain. I know why you did it. His stupid face drives me crazy too, but maybe just be a little lighter on the old right hook next time, okay?" Quinn winked. Santana had an overwhelming rush of affection for her girlfriend and wanted to kiss her all over, but knew that she'd have to save that for another time.

"Oh my God, I love you so much." Santana blurted out. Quinn blushed.

"I love you too… so what happens now? How bad is it?"

"I don't know. They're not letting me know much, but my Dad is at the station now, I overheard, trying to bail me out, so I'll probably be under house arrest later on today… please come and see me?"

"Of course I will." Quinn agreed and gently stroked Santana's cheek before turning and walking away. Santana smiled smugly to herself.

"Okay, Wet Blanket. Let's go." she said to her officer before walking towards the x-ray department.

"So… was that your girlfriend?" he asked out of curiosity. Santana smirked.

"Are you meant to be talking to me about stuff like that?" she giggled. The guard laughed.

"Not really, but you need something to take your mind off things. And there's always the threat of you punching me so…" he explained. Santana laughed.

"Okay. Fair enough. And she is yeah. I hit the guy because he was threatening us. I just… lost it."

"We've all done stupid things to protect the people we love. She looks like a nice girl. Don't make the same mistake twice." He added before allowing Santana to go into the x-ray room ahead of him. She strolled in smiling to herself with pride.

Quinn sat on her bed staring at a plate of food, but it looked so unappealing. The last thing she wanted to do was eat. She felt sick with worry. Everytime her phone buzzed, her heart jumped thinking it was Santana, but she'd heard nothing all day. It was getting late and Quinn was going to give up and go to bed even though she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

She got herself comfortable under the warm sheets. After a while of worrying about Santana's welfare, she heard her phone buzz again. She leapt up and grabbed it. Her stomach turned when she saw Santana's name on the screen.

**Look outside x**

Quinn violently pulled open her drapes and looked down to see Santana waving and showing off her bright white teeth with the most beautiful smile Quinn had ever seen.

"Santana!" she whispered to herself with relief as she grabbed a sweater and ran downstairs. She ran outside, not caring that she had bare feet, and leapt into the arms of her precious girlfriend.

"Oh my God… I can't believe you're here!" Quinn squealed as quietly as she could- it was 11pm after all. Quinn pulled away to look at Santana's face before squeezing her harder.

"Yes, Quinn. It's really me!" Santana laughed as she returned the embrace. "Can we go inside? It's kinda freezing out here." she added as Quinn reluctantly pulled away.

"Yeah, sure."

"So… what's going to happen to you?" Quinn asked- not sure if she wanted to know the answer. Santana sighed.

"Well if that smug bastard decides to press charges… I guess I'll be getting a lawyer." Santana explained as she looked at the floor. Quinn winced at the mention of the word 'lawyer'.

"Is it really that serious?"

"Well I did break his nose… He deserved it though. Hopefully the judge will understand that I just reacted to a threat irrationally and let me off with community service or something." Santana hoped. She had been trying to convince herself that it would be okay, but she was scared.

"But what if-"

"-can we just talk about something else? I've had a shit day and I wanted to see you so desperately to take my mind off of things. I missed you." Santana interrupted. Quinn melted slightly at the ending of the sentence.

"Yeah… of course. Did you want to watch a movie or something…?" Quinn suggested. Santana raised one eyebrow seductively and smiled at Quinn's obvious arousal at the thought of what Santana wanted. Quinn's breath hitched at the view of her sexy girlfriend coming towards her and pulling her into a hard kiss. She yelped as Santana lightly slapped her ass.

"Get upstairs, you." Santana demanded playfully. Quinn giggled and ran up alongside Santana. The second they reached Quinn's room, Santana felt herself being pushed back against the door and her hands being raised above her head.

"Argh shit!" Santana shouted out in agony. Quinn leapt half way across the room in shock.

"What did I do?"

"It's not you… my hand is fractured. Didn't you notice the cast?" Santana breathed as she tried to regain her composure. Quinn bit her lip.

"Oh my God… No, sorry. I was too excited to see you that I didn't take much notice of your hand. Do you want some painkillers or something… I could go down to the-"

"-Q, I'm fine. I'm a big girl… Now where were we?" Santana interrupted before walking over seductively to Quinn. She ran her tongue up Quinn's neck and nibbled on her earlobe before whispering in her ear. "Oh yes. I remember. I was going to fuck you until the sheets are wet and there are scratches all down my back." Quinn felt her panties become saturated with arousal. But she knew it wasn't going to work.

"And how were you planning on doing that exactly? If you as much as tap your hand against something, you'll be in a lot of pain." Quinn reminded Santana sensibly. This left Santana stuck. She didn't have an answer.

"I umm… I guess I…" She stuttered but Quinn just laughed.

"Okay. We're going to play this my way now. You do owe me for making me worry all day, after all." Quinn said in a very low, sexy tone. Santana looked at her with confusion. "Sit down on the end of the bed." Quinn demanded. Santana did as she was told. She was intrigued… and very, very horny. "Just because you were stupid enough to punch a wall and make your hand unusable, doesn't mean _my_ pleasure has to suffer." Quinn continued as she slowly began to take off her t-shirt. Santana's breathing almost stopped when she realised Quinn wasn't wearing a bra. "Now, the rule is, if you move your hands from your sides at any point, I will stop and we will go to sleep. Is that clear?" Santana nodded as her arousal built up. Quinn was now removing her pyjamas shorts, giving Santana clear view of her black, lacy panties. Santana licked her lips. Quinn walked up to Santana and straddled her lap. Santana moaned as Quinn's fingernails dug into her shoulders. "Are you alright there, baby?" Quinn questioned with mock concern.

"I'm struggling already." Santana admitted. Quinn laughed.

"Well that's a shame, because this is the easiest level." Quinn leant back slightly and looked straight into Santana's eyes as her fingers slid up over her toned stomach until they reached her nipples. Her fingertips lightly twisted and teased. "How bad do you wish you were sucking on these?" Quinn asked seductively. Santana's eyes were moving rapidly up and down.

"You have no idea..." Quinn's eyes turned darker with lust as she saw how much her girlfriend wanted her. It turned her on so badly. Quinn broke a few of the rules she had made up in her head and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She moaned as she felt Santana's tongue wrapping around her own. Santana's hands rose and fell as she debated whether or not to give up, but she desperately wanted to watch the rest of the show, so her hands stayed put.

Quinn eventually pulled away and bit her lip as her right hand slid down to rub herself through the soaking wet material of her underwear.

"I'm so wet for you, San." Quinn whimpered as she slid one finger underneath the material until it was covered. She then pulled her hand away and lifted her finger to Santana's mouth. Santana knew exactly what Quinn wanted her to do and she gladly obliged. She looked up at Quinn and slowly ran her tongue along Quinn's wet finger before putting it entirely into her mouth and sucking it clean. Quinn shivered at the eroticism of it all. Santana moaned at the taste that she'd missed.

"You taste so fucking good, Quinn." Santana mumbled before going in for another kiss. Quinn pulled away abruptly.

"Watch me, Santana." She whispered as she quickly got up off Santana's lap, pulled off her offending underwear and placed herself back on. Quinn's hand then found its way to her awaiting, swollen clit. Quinn's head fell back as she pleasured herself- her fingers circling over and over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her free hand was digging in harder than ever on Santana's shoulder. Santana watched her girlfriend in awe. She bit her lip in frustration as she fought back her hands that so desperately wanted to feel Quinn. This was complete and utter torture… but it was so hot simultaneously. Santana let out a throaty groan as she saw two of Quinn's fingers slide deep inside her with ease. Quinn struggled to hold in screams as she fucked herself. She didn't care for one second if her fingernails digging into Santana's back were drawing blood. As she felt herself getting close, she rested her forehead against Santana's and looked deep into her eyes. Santana was in a trance. Quinn was finally pushed over the edge as she felt a hand slide over her ass and squeeze it hard. It was too late to stop and punish Santana for breaking the rules, because she was already climaxing intensely. Santana lost control and allowed her uninjured hand to roam free over Quinn's body and she got lost in the moment just like the sexy blonde that was straddling her lap and screaming her name.

As Quinn came down, she realised what had happened.

"You broke the rules." she said between short breaths. Santana smirked.

"It was worth it… fuck, Quinn. You really are the sexiest woman in existence." Quinn smiled as she collapsed on the bed.

"Thank you… I must admit. You did better than I thought you would." Santana laughed as she joined Quinn by lying down on the bed beside her.

"Well I am very strong headed. I very nearly gave in before but I was scared you'd slap me or something." Santana giggled. "So I stayed put… it was probably one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do."

"I'm glad. It was meant to be… to get you back for all the worry you put me through today." Quinn admitted. Santana turned to face her.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I can't apologise enough."

"I know. You don't have to anymore. I'm just glad you're here with me now, and that's all that matters." Quinn confessed before turning her bedside lamp off and snuggling under the sheets with Santana after she'd taken her clothes off.

They lay naked in each other's arms feeling warm and safe. Nothing would ever get between them. Not even Finn. _This isn't over_


End file.
